Hole in my soul
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA S&S E&T TERMINADO
1. Es parte de mi trabajo

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**N/A: **Buenas! Ante todo gracias por entrar a este nuevo fan fic. Esta vez es un policial que creo bastante interesante, con mucho misterio, problemas y acción de por medio. No creo que ea demasiado largo, supongo que diez capítulos aproximadamente. Trataremos las dos parejas por igual y de forma simultanea, Sakura y Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Espero que les guste la trama y como esta va desarrollándose. Queremos muchos reviews!

Probablemente sea una actualización semanal como el resto de nuestros fics, pero no podemos prometerlo ya que este no lo tenemos terminado como el de Doux Sentiment… bien! los dejamos con la historia!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

**Es parte de mi trabajo**

Una mañana como cualquier otra, entrado ya el invierno, Li recibe una llamada en su oficina, acababa de llegar. Una voz masculina sonaba tranquilamente del otro lado del teléfono...

Shaoran: Sí?

Eriol: Shaoran… tanto tiempo...-hablaba con una notoria alegría-

Shaoran: ahh Eriol, como estas? Desde donde llamas?

Eriol: Estoy de vuelta... te llamo desde mi celular, estoy yendo ahora a tu oficina... tenés un minuto?

Shaoran: si claro, te espero

Eriol: bien... hasta luego...-Corta

Luego el castaño abre las cortinas y comienza a releer algunos papeles referidos al caso q acababa de resolver hace solo un par de días

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos... su secretaria le avisa que el joven Hiragisawa había llegado... luego de recibir la orden por parte de su jefe lo hace pasar...

Shaoran-lo recibe con una sonrisa-: tanto tiempo, q bueno verte de vuelta-comenta dejando a un lado lo q leía-

Eriol: es bueno estar de regreso...-Sonríe y se sienta-

Shaoran-asiente-: seguro q sí

Eriol: bien... quería comentarte de un llamado que recibí al llegar a mi casa...

Shaoran: un llamado?

Eriol: si... una chica... pidiendo que la ayudáramos... decía q había tratado de localizarnos desde hace tiempo... pero q no había conseguido nada... hoy arregle para encontrarnos con ella... y que nos cuente todo detalladamente...

Shaoran: un nuevo caso?-suspira- justo cuando pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones...

Eriol: mmh no pensas ayudar a la pobre joven?

Shaoran: si si...-hace una pausa- vayamos a ver de q se trata

Eriol: jajaja bien...-Se pone de pie-

Ambos salen, y el ambarino conduce hasta la casa de la joven guiado por su amigo

Allí la joven tarda en abrir... se trataba de una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros... al verlos, los hace pasar disculpándose por la demora...

Los tres se sientan en el living de la casa

Eriol recorría el lugar con la vista para luego mirar a la joven que dejaba unas tazas de té sobre la mesa...

Shaoran la observa esperando q hablara

Eriol: bien... Srta. Kinomoto...

Sakura: bueno... yo quería pedirles su ayuda con un caso q se dio hace tiempo... verán... hace unos meses... alguien mato a mis padres y mi hermano... la policía investigo... pero al no encontrar una sola pista... se rindieron diciendo q mi padre había enloquecido, matado a mi madre y hermano... y luego se había suicidado.-mira el suelo pensando como continuar-

Shaoran: hay algún indicio de eso? o fueron hipótesis sin fundamento?

Sakura: solo fue una hipótesis... la cual dejaron como hecho... mi papá tomaba medicamentos para el corazón... al encontrarlos dijeron q el se drogaba... y luego la causa de la muerte... pero... mi papá no era capaz ni de matar a una mosca...-Suspira- el no pudo matar a nadie...

Eriol: a donde quiere llegar Srta. Kinomoto...?

Sakura: Yo se que alguien los mato... no se quien... pero es un grupo de hombres...-Suspira- hace un par de días...-Se pone de pie y busca en un estante unos papeles los cuales les entrega- comencé a recibir estas notas de amenaza... y llamados que decían lo mismo... un hombre me decía... "ya no llores... iras con mama y papá..."... incluso a veces dicen lo que estoy haciendo en ese momento...

Shaoran-observa las notas-: sospecha de alguien? sabe si su familia tenia algún enemigo?

Sakura niega con la cabeza mirando el suelo...

Shaoran: no tiene ningún otro dato? Cómo murió su familia?

Sakura: si... los oficiales decían... q mi madre había muerto a golpes... según las marcas... y que mi hermano y mi padre... habían muerto a balazos...-lo mira-

Eriol: y usted q hacia el dia del incidente...?

Sakura: Yo había ido donde mi prima a verla... estaba enferma... y me había pedido q la visitara...

Shaoran: mmhh ya veo... lo extraño es... q x el modo q presenta los hechos, no quieren hacerle daño a usted, o por lo menos no en ese momento

Eriol: Q pensas?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: q x alguna razón antes no quisieron matarla y ahora si, o x lo menos pretenden asustarla-mira a su compañero-

Eriol: pero... para q alguien haría algo así?... digo... pudieron directamente ir por ella en lugar de cometer tal cosa...

Shaoran: x eso digo q no entiendo xq no todo termino hace un par de meses, x algún motivo no quisieron matarla en ese momento...

Eriol: es cierto... es bastante raro...-Se lleva una mano al mentón de modo pensativo-

Shaoran: aunque hay pocos datos, no podemos sacar conclusiones

Eriol: tenés razón...-Se pone de pie- tendremos que seguir investigando...

Shaoran-asiente y también se pone de pie-: de todas formas, Srta. Kinomoto, debería andar con cuidado...

Eriol: Es cierto... cierre bien antes de irse a dormir... y tenga cuidado de a quien deja entrar...

Shaoran: desconozco sus posibilidades económicas, pero si puede debería contratar vigilancia... si recibe nuevas amenazas o llamadas avísenos enseguida, cualquier dato puede ser útil

Sakura: si... gracias...-suspira y luego les abre la puerta-

Shaoran se despide con un gesto de la cabeza y luego de darle su tarjeta a la ojiverde se va.

Eriol -se despide y luego sigue a su compañero-: Y? q pensas?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: la verdad es q no pensaba tomar el caso...

Eriol: y xq lo tomas entonces?

Shaoran: q iba a hacer sino?-suspira- tampoco podía dejarla así...

Eriol: o.o te ablandaste?

Shaoran: -o- no molestes...

Eriol: bueno, bueno...-Le sonríe- crees q este bien dejarla sola?

Shaoran: mmhh la verdad no creo q sea lo mejor... pero se te ocurre alguna solución?

Eriol: uno de nosotros podría quedarse con ella o.o... O ambos...-Se encoge de hombros- turnándonos para vigilar...

Shaoran: mmh pero...

Eriol lo mira esperando a que continuara lo q pensaba decir...

Shaoran: crees q este bien algo así?

Eriol: o.ô en q estas pensando?

Shaoran: en q no quiero involucrarme demasiado...

Eriol: la están amenazando… su vida corre peligro… y aun dices q no quieres involucrarte?

Shaoran-suspira-: bien bien... habrá q ver si ella esta de acuerdo...

Eriol asiente y luego mira la casa...

Shaoran asiente al regresar se encuentran con una morocha q estaba a punto de entrar

Eriol: o.o Disculpe?

Tomoyo: o.oU vienen a ver a Sakura?

Eriol: usted q es de la Srta. Kinomoto?

Tomoyo: su prima, Tomoyo Daidouji, un gusto... ustedes son?

Eriol: Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa... y el es mi compañero Li Shaoran...

Tomoyo: mmhh y a q vienen?

Eriol: la Srta. Kinomoto nos llamo...

Tomoyo: quieren pasar?-sonríe-

Eriol: Muchas gracias...-hace un gesto con la cabeza-

Tomoyo asiente con un gesto tranquilo y abre la puerta girando la llave

En el Living, se encontraba la ojiverde sentada en el sillón donde estaba antes mirando el suelo... al escuchar pasos, levanta la vista rápidamente y mira en dirección de la cual provenían los ruidos... al ver a su prima suspira...

Tomoyo: Sakura, tenes visitas...-ambos jóvenes entran luego de ella cerrando la puerta tras si-

Sakura: se les olvido algo?-Se pone de pie secándose rápidamente los ojos-

Shaoran: pensamos q no seria seguro dejarla sola

Sakura: ehm... gracias... aunque no deberían molestarse...

Eriol: o.o no es molestia...

Shaoran: pensamos en turnarnos, esta de acuerdo?

Sakura -asiente-: muchas gracias...-Mira el suelo-

Shaoran: no es nada, es parte de nuestro trabajo...

Eriol: o.o exacto...

Shaoran: bueno...-mira a Eriol- hoy me quedo yo, deberías volver a cerrar la oficina

Eriol: cierto...-Suspira- luego hogar dulce hogar...

Shaoran asiente

Tomoyo: lo acompaño hasta la puerta señor Hiragisawa?

Eriol: Si... muchas gracias...-Mira a Shaoran- queres q pase por tu casa y te traiga algo?

Shaoran: mmh si... podrías traerme algo de ropa?

Eriol: o.o bueno... entonces en un rato estoy por acá de nuevo-Sale-

Shaoran permanece callado y pensativo

Tomoyo: mmhh...bueno... voy a preparar algo de almorzar-va a la cocina-

Sakura: queres q te ayude Tomoyo?-La sigue-

Tomoyo: no no, esta bien...-la mira y sonríe levemente- quedate con el, yo me encargo de la comida

Sakura asiente y luego vuelve al living donde se sienta...

El castaño observaba las fotos q había decorando el living, todas eran de la familia de la chica

Sakura -lo mira y luego desvía la vista a las fotos-: Joven Li... usted tiene familia?...

Shaoran: mh? no, ya no

Sakura: xq?

Shaoran: mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace ya varios años

Sakura: Ya veo... y... no se siente solo?

Shaoran: algunas veces-la mira-

Sakura asiente y luego mira al frente en silencio...

Shaoran: no se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible x descubrir la verdad

Sakura: si, gracias...-Sonríe levemente... luego suspira y se cruza de piernas sobre el sillón-

Shaoran examina un momento más las fotos y luego se sienta también

Sakura lo mira de reojo y después, de debajo de la mesa ratona, saca un computador portátil y la enciende mirando la pantalla distraídamente...El ambarino la mira curioso

Sakura: Ocurre algo?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: mh? no nada-mira al frente-

Sakura: le agradezco mucho... lo que hacen por mí...

Shaoran: no tiene q agradecerlo, como dije antes, es parte de mi trabajo preservar su seguridad

Sakura: igual... muchas gracias...

Shaoran: no es nada, gracias por su hospitalidad

Sakura: no es nada...-Sonríe levemente y luego comienza a escribir en silencio.

Un rato después la morocha se asoma avisándoles q la comida estaba servida. Por lo que los 3 se sientan a almorzar... cerca de la hora del té suena el timbre...Tomoyo quien ya estaba x irse abre

Eriol: o.o hola de nuevo

Tomoyo: ahh es usted otra vez

Eriol: o.o venia a traerle esto a Shaoran...-Deja un pequeño bolso con ropa- usted ya se iba... x lo q veo...

Tomoyo-asiente-: tengo una presentación mañana

Eriol: quiere q la lleve a su casa?-Señala el auto-

Tomoyo: mmhh... no es mucha molestia?

Eriol: para nada...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa-: esta bien entonces, muchas gracias

Eriol: no hay de q...-hace una pausa- bueno... suba q la llevo...-Le abre la puerta-

Tomoyo sube en el asiento del acompañante. Luego de cerrarle la puerta... sube él también y arranca el auto... Tomoyo iba en silencio mientras miraba hacia afuera habiendo antes indicado a Eriol donde vivía. El chico miraba hacia el frente mientras conducía...

Tomoyo-lo mira de reojo-: así q ustedes investigaran el caso?

Eriol: así es...-Se detiene en un semáforo-

Tomoyo-suspira-: ojalá puedan hacer algo, Sakura esta muy triste

Eriol: no se preocupe... vamos a hacer lo q podamos...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo asiente y mira al frente, viajan en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la joven morocha, se trataba de una enorme mansión ubicaba en las afueras, se veía q era gente de dinero.

Eriol: o.o...-Sacude la cabeza- Bien Srta. Daidouji...tenga mucho cuidado...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-abre la puerta y baja del vehículo-: si, muchas gracias por traerme...-hace una pausa- ah si, y podes llamarme por mi nombre.

Eriol: eh... si...-hace una reverencia con la cabeza- hasta luego...

Tomoyo: hasta luego-lo despide con una sonrisa para después entrar a la mansión-

Eriol la mira hasta entrar del todo y luego se va a su casa...

Mientras, en casa de Sakura, ella escribía como acostumbraba hacer antes de irse a dormir, mientras Shaoran miraba hacia la calle desde el ventanal del living

Sakura: Le ocurre algo joven Li?-Lo mira por sobre su computador para luego restregarse los ojos-

Shaoran: mh?-la mira al oír su voz q interrumpe sus pensamientos- no... este es un barrio muy tranquilo...

Sakura permanece en silencio y luego asiente para ver el gato que se acercaba a Shaoran y se acariciaba contra sus piernas...

Shaoran-se agacha para acariciar la cabeza de la mascota-: trabaja mañana?

Sakura -mira el techo como si repasara su agenda luego niega con la cabeza-: por ahora no tengo un trabajo fijo, mis relatos publican mensualmente en un diario pero… hace un tiempo que no puedo escribir como antes…-Lo mira- porque?

Shaoran: por nada

Sakura: pero mañana tengo q salir...-Mira la pantalla de su computador- debo comprar algunas cosas... luego de limpiar la casa...-Suspira-

Shaoran-asiente-: si quiere puedo acompañarla en las compras

Sakura: No quiero molestarlo... mas de lo que ya lo hago...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: como le dije antes, todo esto es parte también de mi trabajo

Sakura suspira y asiente poniéndose de pie para luego dejar la laptop sobre la mesa...el ambarino se incorpora también y luego mira su reloj

Sakura: le muestro su habitación...

Shaoran-asiente-: esta bien

Sakura: por aquí...-Sube la escalera-

El la sigue hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña en el segundo piso

Sakura: esta es la habitación de huéspedes...-Lo mira abriendo la puerta... luego señala la puerta al final del pasillo- ese es el baño... y esa-Señala otra puerta frente a donde estaban- es mi habitación... si necesita algo... no dude en decirme...-sonríe levemente-

Shaoran-asiente-: no se preocupe, si oye algún ruido sospechoso o algo avíseme enseguida

Sakura: si...-suspira y luego camina a su habitación- buenas noches...

Shaoran: q descanse...-cierra la puerta y luego de cambiarse se va a dormir-

Sakura se acuesta en su cama luego de cambiarse. Permanece largo rato despierta mirando el techo hasta que por fin se duerme.

A eso de las 2 de la mañana la ojiverde se despierta sobresaltada al oír la puerta abrirse de un golpe en la parte de abajo de la casa

La castaña traga saliva para luego ponerse de pie y caminar sigilosamente hacia la puerta para luego abrirla con cuidado...

En el pasillo no se veía a nadie

En eso, el maullido del gato la hace sobresaltarse tapándose la boca para no gritar... al ver a la criatura la carga en brazos y sale a pasillo caminando, lentamente, hacia la habitación del ambarino donde abre con cuidado y entra para luego cerrar sin hacer ruido. El animalito q llevaba en brazos, salta hacia la cama para luego acercarse al chico y comenzar a ronronear...

Shaoran al sentir al gato frotarse contra su espalda murmura algo en voz baja y luego levanta la cabeza algo dormido

Sakura toma al gato y se sienta en el suelo con la mirada baja... un leve temblor se hacia presente en su cuerpo al tiempo que los ruidos aumentaban...

Shaoran-al notar su presencia y oír los sonidos provenientes de la planta baja se levanta...luego de buscar algo en el cajón de la mesa de luz se acerca a la joven-: esta bien?

Sakura: si... lo siento...-suspira-

Shaoran: no se preocupe...espere aquí, voy a ver

Sakura: s-si...

Shaoran: no se asuste, todo va a estar bien...-sale al pasillo y luego de comprobar q allí no había nadie, baja llevando un arma en su mano-

Abajo no había nadie... pero la casa se encontraba totalmente revuelta... habían muebles volteados... papeles y libros tirados por todos lados... las fotos q decoraban el living estaban rotas... y había una foto de la ojiverde, q parecía ser reciente, la cual estaba marcada con color rojo...

Shaoran: mmh...-comprueba la puerta y descubre q estaba abierta, luego la cierra bien y levanta la foto de Sakura la cual observa unos momentos para despuéss guardarla en el bolsillo y subir regresando a la habitación-

La chica, seguía sentada en el suelo de la habitación de huéspedes abrazándose las rodillas mientras miraba el suelo...

Shaoran-entra cerrando la puerta tras si y luego se agacha a su lado mirándola apenado de verla asustada-: no se preocupe, no había nadie

Sakura: Si, gracias...-Suspira intentando calmarse-

Shaoran: quiere algo de tomar?

Sakura: n-no... Muchas gracias...-se pone de pie sin despegar la espalda de la pared- lo siento... q descanse...

Shaoran: segura q esta bien? -duda un momento por temor a q ella lo malinterpretara- quiere q la acompañe o dormir aquí?

Sakura: podría... quedarme?

Shaoran-asiente y sonríe-: no hay problema

Sakura: muchas gracias

Shaoran acomoda las sabanas para q se recostara, Sakura suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama...

Shaoran-se sienta en la silla del escritorio-: puede dormir tranquila. Voy a quedarme despierto

Sakura: no... ehmmm descanse...

Shaoran: debe descansar srita. Kinomoto

Sakura: pero... no podría... si usted se va a quedar despierto...

Shaoran-la mira-: porque?

Sakura: sentiría culpa...

Shaoran: le digo q no tiene preocuparse, estoy acostumbrado a esto

Sakura: pero...

Shaoran: pero? esta bien, no duerma si no quiere

Sakura mira el suelo aún angustiada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Shaoran-se pone de pie y se sienta a su lado-: creo q si voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo debería tenerme un poco mas de confianza

Sakura: lo siento...-Lo mira- pero... es algo difícil...-Suspira- tengo mucho miedo...

Shaoran: de q tiene miedo?

Sakura permanece en silencio mirándolo... luego mira el suelo nuevamente y se friega los ojos...

Shaoran-suspira y pone una mano sobre su hombro-: no se angustie...

Sakura: lo siento...

Shaoran: no tiene q disculparse, entiendo x lo q esta pasando...

Sakura lo mira... luego de dudar un momento lo abraza...Shaoran se sorprende y luego de unos instantes le corresponde el abrazo intentando reconfortarla. Ella suspira intentando opacar la angustia q sentía...

Shaoran-se separa un poco de ella sin soltarla y la mira-: mejor?

Sakura: si... gracias...-Se seca los ojos-

Shaoran: no llores...-pasa el dedo índice por las mejillas de la joven secando sus lágrimas-

La ojiverde mira la mano del chico para luego mirarlo a los ojos...

Sakura: esto... también es parte de su trabajo?

Shaoran-al escuchar las palabras de la joven se da cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la q se encontraba, desvía la mirada algo avergonzado-: mhh...no...

Sakura: Muchas gracias...-apoya la espalda contra la pared cerrando los ojos-

Shaoran: n-no es nada...

Después de un largo silencio... se queda dormida...Shaoran la abriga y luego se sienta en el escritorio, más tarde también cae dormido vencido por el cansancio y estrés de aquel peculiar caso que acababa de acababa de aceptar.


	2. Errores del pasado

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Errores del pasado**

Al día siguiente, Shaoran se despierta temprano con dolor en el cuello x dormir mal, se levanta de la silla y se despereza. Sakura seguía durmiendo abrazada a la almohada...El ambarino la mira y luego baja y ordena el living, sabia q si la joven veía todo desordenado se deprimiría.

Al escuchar ruidos de nuevo en la planta baja, la ojiverde se despierta y se levanta sobresaltada... al no ver al ambarino sale de la habitación y baja...Shaoran terminaban de acomodar los muebles y las fotos

Sakura: Buenos días...-Se friega los ojos-

Shaoran-le sonríe-: buenos días

Sakura le sonríe también y luego va a la cocina donde prepara el desayuno... El joven termina de acomodar todo y luego se sienta cansado en el sillón...todo eso...le traía demasiados recuerdos...

Luego de un rato, Sakura termina de preparar el desayuno y pone la mesa...

Shaoran: se siente mejor hoy?-la mira

Sakura: si...-Lo mira- muchas gracias...

Shaoran: no tiene q agradecer nada

Sakura: si tengo...-sigue con lo q hacia-

Shaoran: xq? lo importante es q se sienta un poco mejor

Sakura -lo mira, luego le sonríe dándole una taza de café-: igual le doy las gracias...

Shaoran asiente y luego bebe el café, se sentía cansado.Sakura desayuna en silencio mirando por la ventana...En eso suena el celular de Shaoran, este atiende. La ojiverde lo mira, sobresaltada por el sonido del aparato...

Shaoran: si? ahh Eriol, q pasa?

Eriol: llamaba para ver a que hora queres q cambiemos hoy?...

Shaoran: mmhh... no se...

Eriol: o.o q no sabes?

Shaoran: si sea buena idea eso de ir rotando...

Eriol: xq?

Shaoran: es una opinión...-hace una pausa- a mi no me molestaría quedarme

Eriol: o.o bien... como digas...

Shaoran: averiguaste algo mas?

Eriol: todavía nada...-Suspira- Ah! hoy te llamo Mei Lin a la oficina... dijo q luego te llamaría a tu celular... estaba molesta o.o...

Shaoran: molesta xq?-suspira- esta bien, esperare su llamado entonces...

Eriol: bien... bueno... supongo q tendré que volver al trabajo...

Shaoran: si, hablamos luego-corta-

Sakura lo mira en silencio... una vez termina de desayunar limpia sus cosas, luego le da porción de pastel.

Sakura: debería comer algo...

Shaoran: o.oU pastel? es casero?

Sakura -asiente sin comprender-: no le gusta?

Shaoran: al contrario, gracias -comienza a comer su porción-

Sakura: no es nada...-Se endereza-

Luego del desayuno el celular del ambarino vuelve a sonar

Sakura: lo llaman de nuevo...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: eso parece...-atiende- hola?

Mei Lin: Shaoran? al fin!

Shaoran: o.oU al fin?

Mei Lin: desde ayer q estoy tratando de ubicarte… donde te metiste?

Shaoran: perdón, estoy trabajando... q pasa?

Mei Lin: no te acordas?-Suspira- dijiste q ibas a salir conmigo...

Shaoran: salir? o.o...cuando?

Mei Lin: hoy! Dijiste q ibas a venir a cenar a casa...

Shaoran: mmhh...-se queda pensativo- estoy en medio de un caso Mei Lin...

Mei Lin-suspira molesta-: u.ú que Eriol se encargue...

Shaoran: pero... es mi trabajo... hay algo importante q tengas q decirme?

Mei Lin: sos un tonto...-Corta-

Shaoran suspira y corta también dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa

Sakura: Mei Lin es un lindo nombre... es su novia?

Shaoran: mmhh si...

Sakura: se ve que lo quiere mucho...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: y usted sale con alguien?

Sakura: Salía... pero de un dia a otro... dejo de visitarme... dejo de llamarme... no contestaba mis llamados...-toma las cosas sucias q estaban sobre la mesa- hace unas semanas fui a comprar algo de comida para Kero... y lo vi con otra chica... asumí q ya no quería estar conmigo...

Shaoran: debería hablar con el...

Sakura: se lo veía contento... así q esta bien...

Shaoran: usted es demasiado amable...-hace una pausa- creo q tanta formalidad me incomoda...

Sakura: eh?-Lo mira- entonces puede llamarme por mi nombre...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran-asiente-: lo mismo digo

Sakura: esta bien...-mira los platos que tenia en las manos y luego va a la cocina-

Shaoran-luego de un momento se pone de pie, y luego de pedirle permiso a Sakura se da una ducha... necesitaba pensar un poco... por la tarde, va al comedor donde ve a la joven quien leía-: tengo q salir un rato...

Sakura: eh?-Lo mira- si... vaya con cuidado...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: la invitaría a acompañarme... pero realmente no es una salida muy alegre-toma su abrigo-

Sakura: tranquilo...-Suspira- y ya le dije q podía decirme Sakura... si lo incomoda... no me trate con formalidad...-mira el libro- en realidad a mi también me resulta molesto tener que hablar tan formal...

Shaoran-la mira-: entonces dejemos de lado las formalidades... te parece bien?

Sakura: si...-lo mira-

Shaoran-asiente-: no voy a tardar mucho, cualquier cosa podes llamarme

Sakura: si-asiente- vas a ver a tu novia?

Shaoran: mhh... no...

Sakura -lo mira sin comprender...luego se pone de pie y le da las llaves de la casa-: así no tenes que esperar a q te abra...

Shaoran-la mira sorprendido-: estas segura?

Sakura -asiente y le sonríe-: q tengas suerte...

Shaoran: gracias... cuidate...-guarda las llaves en el bolsillo y luego sale-

Así transcurren un par de horas, hasta q el castaño regresa

Al entrar, descubre que la casa estaba más o menos como esa mañana... todas cosas tiradas por todos lados... algunos cajones sacados de lugar... y papeles revueltos por toda la casa...

Shaoran: mhp... otra vez...-da una mirada rápida al lugar y luego de cerrar la puerta va a la cocina buscando a Sakura.

En el comedor... en una de las sillas, se encontraba la ojiverde atada con las manos en la espalda a la silla. Completamente inconsciente. Tenía una marca en la sien de un golpe, el cual había sido el causante de su desmayo. La herida sangraba levemente...

Shaoran se apresura a desatarla y a tomarla en sus bazos para luego recostarla en el sillón y ver su herida, no se trataba de nada grave.

Luego de unos minutos, q parecieron eternos, la joven despierta llevándose una mano a la herida, para luego abrir los ojos...

Shaoran-estaba sentado a su lado y la observaba preocupado-: estas bien?

Sakura -lo mira y asiente-: si... gracias...-Se sienta algo mareada-

Shaoran: no te muevas...-se pone de pie y regresa momentos después con un poco de hielo q le pone sobre el golpe-

Sakura: duele...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza-

Shaoran: ya lo se... resistí un poco... así va a desinflamarse...

Sakura: si...-Suspira y lo mira- estas bien?

Shaoran: eso tengo q preguntártelo yo, q paso?

Sakura: yo estaba leyendo... cuando escucho un ruido arriba... espere un momento para ver si se repetía... y cuando iba a agarrar el telefono... 3 hombres me agarraron de las muñecas y me ataron a una silla... luego comenzaron a revolver la casa... cuando intente aprovechar q se distrajeron hice ruido sin querer... y se dieron cuenta... luego algo duro me golpeo la cabeza...-se lleva la mano a la sien rozando el hielo-

Shaoran: no sabes q buscaban?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza-: no...-Suspira- no se me ocurre ninguna cosa...

Shaoran: mh... esto es mi culpa...-suspira molesto consigo mismo-

Sakura: xq?

Shaoran: no debí irme, descuidé mi trabajo...

Sakura: pero... estas cumpliendo tu trabajo... no te lamentes... ya paso...-Se acomoda-

Shaoran: si lo cumpliera adecuadamente estas cosas no ocurrirían-se pone de pie y va a la cocina regresando con un vaso de agua q la da a la ojiverde-

Sakura: no te lamentes... son cosas q pasan...

Shaoran: no puedo permitir q pase de nuevo...-pensaba en voz alta refiriéndose a algo q la castaña desconocía-

Sakura: estas hablando solo?-Lo mira extrañada-

Shaoran la mira y luego suspira

Sakura: deberías relajarte un poco... no te culpes mas...-Suspira y se pone de pie mirando el desorden- supongo q debería acomodar este desastre...-Deja el hielo sobre el sillón-

Shaoran-pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica haciéndola sentarse-: descansa, yo me encargo

Sakura: pero...yo no quiero q te molestes...

Shaoran: no es molestia, después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza debes descansar-comienza a ordenar todo-

Sakura: esta bien...-Suspira-

Luego de q termina con todo, el ambarino llama a Eriol y le cuenta lo ocurrido

Eriol: Así q fueron a su casa...-Permanece pensativo-

Shaoran: ya es la segunda vez... están buscando algo...

Eriol: y seguramente van a ir hasta q lo encuentren... creo q lo mejor seria... q la srta. Kinomoto no este en esa casa hasta q todo se arregle... no es seguro...

Shaoran: es verdad, pero... a donde propones llevarla?

Eriol: mmhh lo más seguro… es q vaya a tu casa…. O a la de su prima… aunque así tal vez estaríamos poniendo en peligro también a ella…

Shaoran: esta bien, vamos a seguir tu plan, la llevare a mi casa

Eriol: bueno...-Hace una pausa- estuve viendo las cartas de amenaza... todas tienen diferente letra... aunque están escritas con el mismo color...

Shaoran: mmhh... debe tratarse de un grupo...

Eriol: Y escucha... al parecer debe haber una mujer... xq la mayoría son en cursiva... típica letra de mujer... redonda y delicada…-Suspira- y en una de las esquinas del papel hay algo tachado... q si se lo ve al tras luz es el dibujo de una empresa... pero no se cual...-bosteza- voy a seguir investigando... y luego te llamo...

Shaoran-asiente-: esta bien, hablaremos mañana

Eriol: si... hasta luego...-corta-

Shaoran guarda de nuevo su teléfono y luego sube a la habitación de la castaña. La joven estaba sentada en su cama acariciando al gato atigrado rubio, quien descansaba en sus piernas...

Shaoran: te sentís mejor?

Sakura-lo mira-: Si... muchas gracias por preocuparte...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: recién hable con Eriol... y creemos conveniente q dejes esta casa x un tiempo...

Sakura: pero... y en donde voy a quedarme?

Shaoran: mh... pensaba q podías hospedarte en mi casa... si estas de acuerdo... solo seria un tiempo...

Sakura -permanece pensando un momento y luego asiente-: Si no es molestia...-baja la mirada-

Shaoran: no te preocupes x eso, seria bueno ir hoy mismo

Sakura: esta bien...-Se pone de pie-

Shaoran: te espero abajo...-se lo notaba desanimado-

Sakura: te molesta?-lo mira-

Shaoran: q vayas a mi casa? no, xq?

Sakura -suspira y niega con la cabeza-: Por nada...-lo mira- paso algo?

Shaoran: mhh...nada q tenga solución-suspira arrepentido de sus palabras sabiendo q eso conllevaría a mas preguntas.

Sakura: Y... no podes contarme?

Shaoran: para q... queres saberlo?

Sakura: si te molesta contarme... no lo hagas…

Shaoran: es solo q...-hace un pausa y reposa la vista en el suelo alfombrado- quien podría volver alegre luego de visitar el cementerio?

Sakura: fuiste al cementerio? -Lo mira luego suspira- entiendo... disculpame...

Shaoran: no te preocupes, esta bien

Sakura permanece en silencio mientras sacaba un pequeño bolso de debajo de su cama.

Shaoran: te espero en el living-sale-

Sakura mira la puerta y luego de guardar algunas cosas baja... allí toma su computadora portátil y la guarda metiéndola en el bolso...

Shaoran: estas lista?

Sakura asiente y lo mira...Ambos salen y en la puerta piden un taxi q los lleva hasta la casa del joven q no quedaba demasiado lejos. Sakura mira el lugar una vez baja del auto...Se trataba de una casa bonita pero pequeña, al entrar le indica q podía dejar las cosas en el comedor hasta q ordenara la q seria su habitación, Sakura asiente y hace lo q le indica...

Shaoran: sentite como en tu casa...-cuelga su abrigo-

Sakura: si... gracias...-deja su abrigo-

Shaoran asiente, momentos después suena el timbre, al abrir descubre q se trataba de Yukito, uno de sus amigos.

Yukito: o.o hola Shaoran...-Sonríe- como estas?

Shaoran: mhh bien, q raro q vengas sin avisar...-se hace a un lado para q pase-

Yukito: o.o te deje un mensaje en el contestador esta mañana...

Shaoran: ahh... no lo vi, no estaba en casa-cierra la puerta luego de q el otro entra, al ver q Yukito fijaba la vista en la castaña suspira- ella es Sakura, una clienta...

Sakura -se pone de pie-: Mucho gusto...

Yukito: Lo mismo digo...-Sonríe y estrecha su mano con la ojiverde-

Shaoran: hay algún motivo en especial para tu visita?

Yukito: ah!-Lo mira- es q hacia tiempo q no te veía...-se ríe- y Yue me pregunto si pensaste su oferta...

Shaoran: si, lo pensé, ahora tengo un caso, así q no tengo tiempo, x ahora no puedo aceptar

Yukito: bueno... o.o entonces yo le digo...

Shaoran-asiente-: te lo agradecería...

Yukito: bien...-Sonríe- cuando termines... llamame así nos encontramos de nuevo...

Shaoran-asiente y abre la puerta-: te llamo entonces-se despide y vuelve a cerrar, luego se sienta en el sillón y mira hacia la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, se lo notaba decaído, deprimido-

Sakura: ehmmm...-Lo mira...- te sentís muy mal... no?-le acaricia la cabeza-

Shaoran: es difícil...

Sakura: tranquilo... yo entiendo que estés deprimido... es triste perder a un ser querido... y quedarse solo... pero... tenes a tus amigos y tu novia para ayudarte a seguir... que crees q pensaría la persona q fuiste a ver... si supiera como estas ahora por ella... no crees q le dolería?

Shaoran: supongo q si...pero no puedo pensarlo así... la extraño... ya fue hace un año... pero... es como si solo hubiesen pasado unos pocos días...-se lleva una mano a los ojos haciendo presión sobre estos-

Sakura -suspira... luego se pone de pie y lo abraza-: deberías tratar de no estar así... por ella... no pienses en lo que pudo... sino en lo que fue...

Shaoran: es q... fue mi culpa...

Sakura: q?-Lo mira-

Shaoran desvía la mirada temiendo encontrarse con los ojos de la chica.

Sakura: q paso?

Shaoran: yo... no hice bien las cosas... no llegue a tiempo...

Sakura: no entiendo...-Suspira- llegaste tarde? a donde?

Shaoran-la mira-: ella... era una chica como vos... me llamó... xq recibía amenazas... su padre era un hombre corrupto, con muchos enemigos, q quisieron vengarse utilizando a su hija...-hace una pausa- claro q cuando supe todo eso... ya era tarde... ella y yo... salimos durante ese tiempo... 1 año... hasta q... bueno...-siente como su voz se quebraba- x un descuido mío... la deje sola... y... la mataron...-cierra los ojos con fuerza y un par de lagrimas caen de los mismos al tiempo q baja la cabeza-

Sakura: no fue tu culpa...-Lo abraza- no tenes la culpa...

Shaoran: como podes saberlo? sí lo fue...-hablaba en un susurro-

Sakura: no sabias q eso pasaría...-Lo mira de reojo-

Shaoran: confió en mi... pensó q la ayudaría... pero le fallé...

Sakura: pero no fue tu culpa... y seguro q ella no te culpa por eso...

Shaoran-guarda silencio y luego toma las manos de la chica mirándola fijamente-: ya no puedo hacer nada x ella... x eso este caso es muy importante para mi... te prometo, Sakura... q esta vez si va a salir todo bien...

Sakura: gracias...-Le sonríe- pero... Shaoran, sabe q no tenes la culpa de lo q le paso a esa chica... no fue xq te descuidaste...-Le acomoda el cabello que tenia revuelto- la culpa es de esos hombres q se atrevieron a lastimarla... y de su padre, por poner en ese riesgo a si hija sin pensarlo...

Shaoran: si...-no sabia como, ni desde cuando, pero se había perdido en los ojos claros de la chica a quien tenia a muy corta distancia haciéndolo sonrojar de repente-

Sakura -le sonríe y luego se endereza-: ya no estes triste...-Lo mira-

Shaoran asiente levemente desviando la mirada,¿q había sido esa sensación?

Sakura-Mira la hora-: mmh... la cocina donde esta?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: al fondo del pasillo... pero no te molestes, ya es tarde, encargamos algo

Sakura: no me molesta... yo quiero prepararte algo...-Le sonríe- seria el modo de agradecerte en parte lo que estas haciendo...

Shaoran: pero sino estoy haciendo nada...

Sakura: claro q si... aceptaron este trabajo… te quedaste en mi casa a cuidarme... y ahora me recibiste en tu casa... aunque sea tu trabajo... yo te lo agradezco mucho...

Shaoran-asiente-: esta bien... aunque yo también te agradezco, x escucharme…

Sakura: es un placer...-Le sonríe-

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, Tomoyo manejaba de regreso a su casa. En eso... un joven que iba en moto se atraviesa en su camino provocándose un choque inevitable. La morocha se apresura a frenar a un lado el auto y bajar. El chico se encontraba lastimado en todo el cuerpo... y no podía moverse debido al fuerte golpe q había recibido en la espalda. Tomoyo se apresura a acercarse a la vez q se disculpaba y hacia a un lado la moto que lo había aplastado. Al quitarle el casco con cuidado y verle el rostro se sorprende.

Eriol intentaba moverse para incorporarse, pero las puntadas en todo su cuerpo se lo impedían dejándolo acostado mirando el cielo... al ver a la chica sonríe levemente...

Tomoyo: e- estas bien? no te muevas...-saca su teléfono-

Eriol: si... gracias...

Tomoyo suspira y rápidamente llama al hospital el cual envía una ambulancia q llega al sitio del accidente enseguida llevándose a Eriol y a la morocha para que este sea atendido.

En el hospital revisan al chico. Un rato después luego de q curan sus heridas dejan pasar a Tomoyo quien pide velo, afortunadamente no tenia nada grave. El chico asentía a las indicaciones del doctor para luego mirar a la azabachada y sonreír amablemente.

Tomoyo: q alivio q estés bien...-suspira sentándose una vez q el medico sale-

Eriol: jaja gracias por ayudarme...

Tomoyo: no me lo agradezcas, si fue mi culpa..

Eriol: pero te quedaste a ayudarme

Tomoyo: es lo menos q podía hacer...-sonríe- tenes q hacer reposo ahora

Eriol: -o- si...-Suspira- o.o pero no podré hacerlo...

Tomoyo: o.o xq no?

Eriol: xq... o.o es algo difícil... xq vivo solo...

Tomoyo: mmhh… en ese caso...-se queda pensando y luego le sonríe- podrías venir a vivir a mi casa

Eriol: q?-La mira sorprendido-

Tomoyo: claro, si venís vas a poder descansar

Eriol: no seré molestia?

Tomoyo: claro q no o.o... además esto es mi culpa

Eriol: muchas gracias...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: no es nada, esperame acá, voy a avisar en mi casa para q preparen una habitación -se pone de pie y sale-

Eriol la mira salir y luego se acomoda la ropa...Momentos después la joven entra de buen humor.

Eriol: o.o...Ocurre algo?-La mira-

Tomoyo: ya esta! Me dijo el medico q podes irte

Eriol: esta bien...-Se pone de pie-

Tomoyo: podes caminar?-lo mira con algo de preocupación-

Eriol: si... estoy bien...-Comienza a caminar lentamente-

Tomoyo: abajo nos espera un auto...-se acerca haciendo q el joven pase un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella para ayudarlo-

Eriol: se lo agradezco mucho Srta. Daidoujii...

Tomoyo-lo mira y le sonríe levemente-: no te preocupes, y no me trates de forma tan formal por favor

Eriol: o.o eh... claro...-Sonríe-

Ambos bajan y suben al taxi q esperaba en la puerta. Una vez llegan... varias sirvientas q esperaban por la azabachada se acercan a ayudarla con el joven de ojos azules quien caminaba aun ayudándose de ella. Lo acompañan a una de las tantas habitaciones del segundo piso donde lo recuestan y salen diciendo q traerían la cena más tarde.

El chico suspira y luego de dejar sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche se friega los ojos y mira el techo...

Pasa una media hora y alguien toca la puerta para después entrar, se trataba de Tomoyo quien llevaba ya su camisón y tenia una bandeja en las manos.

Eriol: mh?-Se incorpora y luego se pone sus gafas para mirarla, no puede evitar sonrojarse al verla vestida de ese modo- ah... muchas gracias...

Tomoyo: no es nada -le entrega la bandeja con la cena- estas cómodo?

Eriol: si... -Come en silencio esforzándose por no ver a la chic quien se había sentado en el borde de la cama- es...-Sacude la cabeza- Sos muy amable...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: mh? no es nada, me alegra tenerte como invitado

Eriol: vive alguien mas en este sitio?

Tomoyo: vivo con mi madre

Eriol: ya veo...-Asiente-

Tomoyo: aunque es algo aburrido este lugar...-bosteza-

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: xq no hay mucho q hacer realmente... además mi madre casi nunca esta, anda muy ocupada con su trabajo... antes pasaba mucho tiempo con Sakura, pero como ella ahora tiene problemas...

Eriol: ya veo... pensas q es inseguro estar con ella?

Tomoyo: no es eso, lo q pasa es q esta muy cambiada desde lo q le paso a su familia... además a mi madre no le gusta mucho q vaya a su casa xq dice q corro peligro...

Eriol: ya veo... a q te referís con cambiada?

Tomoyo: se la ve muy deprimida y callada...

Eriol: Ella nos dijo q siente que la vigilan... te contó eso?

Tomoyo-asiente-: además recibe notas... debe ser horrible...

Eriol: si...-Suspira algo cansado- prácticamente no duermo para investigar el caso...-o-

Tomoyo: ahora deja q tu compañero se encargue un tiempo, hasta q estes mejor

Eriol asiente. Una vez q termina de comer se acomoda.

Tomoyo: te dejo descansar, necesitas algo mas?-se pone de pie-

Eriol: No... Muchas gracias...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-toma la bandeja-: buenas noches-sale-

Luego de un rato pensando, el ojiazul se queda dormido

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Terminado el 2do capitulo bastante conformes con la cantidad de reviews aunque esperábamos un poco más… como verán se publicara semanalmente, así q no tendrán q esperar mucho tiempo para ver como sigue la historia… Ahora si, los reviews…

Sakurita86: jaja cuantas preguntas, la edad queda a interpretación de cada uno, pero imagino que unos 22 años. Si, kero es el gatito de Sakura. Y el titulo es justamente el de la canción, aunque no se si más adelante relacionaremos la letra de esta con la historia.

Coolis17: Que bueno q te resulte interesante!

LadyAmatista: muy rápido? No no, falta muuuucho todavía… ya veras, jeje espero que te guste también este cap.

Itzia-Hime: hace tiempo quería hacer una de detectives! Me alegra q te guste.

Basileia Daudojiu: jajaja sospechosa? Eso crees? No se… lo veremos más adelante cuando descubramos el asesino… habrá mucho ExT!

Sashakili: Aquí esta lo que sigue, gracia por tu review!

ShAd3s.Darkness: La actualización es semanal, así q ira rápido como las demás historias q publicamos, espero te guste este Cáp. También.

Buenoo! Y eso es todo por ahora… esta prohibido leer y no dejar review eh xD! Por lo meno un "lo leí y me pareció…" solo para saber cuantos lectores tenemos.

Queríamos comentar también que ya actualizamos nuestro otro fic de SCC, Doux Sentiment, ya se aproxima al gran final… léanlo y dejen RR!

Ahora si, hasta el Cáp. 3! Ja ne!


	3. Pequeños inconvenientes

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Pequeños inconvenientes**

Por la mañana en la residencia Li... alguien golpeaba la puerta enérgicamente... La castaña de ojos verdes suspira algo somnolienta y abre restregándose los ojos con la mano q tenia libre...

Frente a ella había de pie una morocha de cabello largísimo quien parecía enojada.

Sakura -la mira sin comprender-: Se le ofrece algo?

Mei Lin: SHAORAAAAAN!

El ambarino dormía tranquilo en su habitación sin enterarse de nada. Mei Lin entra en la casa como un rayo y va al cuarto del chico gritando su nombre, Shaoran se sienta sobresaltado al oír tanto ruido.

Mei Lin: mmph! q significa esto!-Señala a la ojiverde quien intentaba callarla inútilmente-

Shaoran: mmhh?-se friega los ojos intentando despertarse- Mei Lin? q haces acá tan temprano?-bosteza-

Mei Lin: q hace esto...-Señala a Sakura- acá?

Shaoran: creí habértelo dicho... estoy trabajando en un caso...

Mei Lin: eso no explica xq esta ella acá...!

Sakura: Srta. No grite...-Suspira-

Shaoran: tiene razón...-se pone de pie medio dormido- ahora te explico, calmate

Mei Lin: estoy calmada!

Shaoran: no parece...-suspira- ella es mi clienta

Mei Lin: y xq esta acá?

Shaoran: xq eso requiere este caso, x su seguridad

Mei Lin: no me gusta la idea... no podía alquilarse un departamento?

Shaoran: no...

Mei Lin : xq?

Shaoran: ya te dije, x su seguridad-suspira- xq te molesta?

Mei Lin: me molesta q una cualquiera este bajo el mismo techo q vos...-Mira a Sakura con odio... la ojiverde suspira negando con la cabeza y luego va al living donde se sienta para seguir con su trabajo-

Shaoran: no deberías hablarle así... no seas antipática...-suspira-

Mei Lin: me molesta...

Shaoran: no podes ser tan celosa...

Mei Lin: y q?... lo soy... y quiero q esa se vaya...

Shaoran: no va a irse x un capricho tuyo...

Mei Lin lo mira molesta y luego sale de la habitación...Shaoran se cambia y luego va al living. Allí, Sakura seguía con su trabajo, mientras Mei Lin la miraba con odio...

Shaoran: mhh vas a quedarte a desayunar?

Mei Lin: no... Me voy... verle la cara me da náuseas...-Se pone de pie-

Sakura: si la molestia soy yo... entonces me voy...

Mei Lin: si andate!

Shaoran: xq te cuesta tanto entender q es mi trabajo?

Mei Lin: xq una mujer esta viviendo con vos! Ya es el colmo!

Shaoran: no le veo lo malo...-suspira molesto- esa es la confianza q me tenes?

Mei Lin lo mira en silencio...

Shaoran: tus celos son injustificados...

Mei Lin: me prometiste q saldrías conmigo... y no es la primera vez q me plantas... por un 'trabajo'

Shaoran: ya lo se... pero así es mi vida... sino te gusta...-se queda callado-

Mei Lin: estas terminando conmigo?...-Lo mira molesta- BIEN! Pero sabes q? Mejor yo termino con vos...-Se saca un anillo q tenia en el dedo anular y lo tira al suelo para luego irse molesta-

Shaoran suspira y comienza a preparar el desayuno

Sakura -mira la puerta y luego sigue al ambarino-: no queres q lo haga yo?

Shaoran: no te preocupes

Sakura suspira y asiente... luego se recoge el cabello en una media cola y se sienta...

Momentos después Shaoran se sienta a desayunar, levanta del suelo el anillo q Mei Lin había dejado y lo guarda en su bolsillo

Sakura: te sentís mal?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: y... no me siento muy bien...

Sakura: lo siento...-Baja la mirada-

Shaoran-la mira-: perdoname, no quise hablarte así…

Sakura: no es nada...-Se pone de pie y toma las cosas q Shaoran había usado para luego limpiarlas- fue mi culpa...

Shaoran: no, xq lo decís? no es la primera vez q se enfada x q no tengo tiempo de salir...

Sakura: ella se molesto xq me vio acá...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: bueno si, pero no estoy de acuerdo con q se enfadara, es ridículo

Sakura suspira y permanece en silencio mientras terminaba de limpiar todo...

Shaoran: de verdad, no te preocupes... voy a hablar mas tarde con ella, cuando se calme un poco

Sakura -asiente-: Si molesto... para mi no es problema irme... no me gustaría interferir en tu vida personal...

Shaoran: q estés acá es x tu seguridad, no podes volver a tu casa

Sakura: si...-Suspira y luego vuelve al living donde sigue con lo que hacia-

Mas tarde, luego del almuerzo Shaoran llama a la casa de Mei Lin, pero allí no contestaba nadie...El chico luego de insistir un par de veces decide intentar mas tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena.

La ojiverde lo miraba intentar en silencio... luego se friega los ojos y suspira recargando la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón...

Shaoran luego de discar el mismo número unas diez veces se rinde ante la idea de q no quería atenderlo y se sienta en el sillón prendiendo la tv para despejarse. Sakura mira la hora y luego suspira acomodándose para después quedarse dormida...

Shaoran la mira y sonríe levemente al verla dormir con esa expresión tan tranquila en el rostro,la joven mueve la cabeza tranquilamente...

Mientras en casa de Tomoyo, ella cenaba junto al ojiazul en el jardín

Eriol: es un lindo lugar...-Le sonríe luego de haber recorrido la casa con la mirada-

Tomoyo-asiente-: aunque demasiado grande para dos personas

Eriol: si...-La mira- y de q trabajas?

Tomoyo: yo? soy cantante-sonríe-

Eriol: cantante?

Tomoyo-asiente-: practico canto desde pequeña en una academia y ahora me dedico a eso

Eriol: Q bueno... y debe de gustarte... no?

Tomoyo-asiente-: si, me gusta mucho... no creo llegar a ser alguien conocido ni importante, solo lo hago x q me gusta

Eriol: y donde cantas?

Tomoyo: estoy en un coro, cantamos en teatros

Eriol: ya veo...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: si queres podrías venir a verlo algún día, claro, si no te aburre

Eriol: con gusto voy...

Tomoyo: me gustaría-termina de beber su vaso de juego-

Eriol termina de comer tranquilamente y luego se acomoda mirando el cielo...

Tomoyo: se ven bien las estrellas desde aquí...

Eriol -asiente-: hace mucho q no pasaba un rato así de tranquilo...

Tomoyo: eso es xq trabajas demasiado...-suspira- vas a terminar x enfermarte… imagina esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones-sonríe-

Eriol: podría...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: Eriol decime... salís con alguien?

Eriol: no... mi trabajo me mantiene demasiado ocupado...-mira el cielo- pero siempre pienso en que seria lindo estar con alguien... así como Shaoran esta con Mei Lin...-La mira- y supongo q vos estas con alguien...

Tomoyo: no... Pero no precisamente x falta de tiempo

Eriol: xq entonces? Si sos una chica muy linda... amable... q raro q no estés con alguien...

Tomoyo: el ambiente del espectáculo es algo complicado... tal vez sea x eso q no encuentro a la persona q busco-sonríe con un dejo de tristeza-

Eriol: ya vas a encontrarla...-Le toma la mano-

Tomoyo: si...-mira la mano del joven y luego a sus ojos- supongo q si

El chico le sonríe tranquilamente... luego suspira y se saca las lentes para limpiarlas con su camisa...Tomoyo toma sus lentes y los mira con detenimiento, raramente le gustaban, le daban un aspecto misterioso al ojiazul

Eriol: pasa algo?-La mira sin comprender-

Tomoyo-se ríe-: no nada-le vuelve a poner los lentes con una sonrisa-

Eriol la mira en silencio... cuando se había acercado una extraña sensación lo había invadido... era extraña, pero placentera, relajante... acompañada de un dulce aroma a violetas

Tomoyo-se pone de pie-: ya te mostré el invernadero?

Eriol: no...-Se pone de pie también-

Tomoyo: vamos, es un sitio muy lindo

Eriol asiente y la sigue...Ella lo guía a otro sitio del jardín hasta llegar a una enorme sala vidriada de forma esférica, desde el interior se podía ver el cielo, adentro había toda clase de plantas y flores exóticas

Eriol: q lindo lugar...-Recorre el sitio con la mirada-

Tomoyo-asiente-: en especial cuando llueve

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: me gusta ver como las gotas de agua chocan con el cristal, el sonido de la lluvia contra el vidrio es relajante...-cierra los ojos calmada-

Eriol la mira en silencio con una sonrisa en el rostro...Tomoyo momentos después lo mira y se sienta en un banco q había allí

En eso suena el celular de la joven quien atiende enseguida, luego de hablar unos momentos corta, su semblante había cambiado

Eriol: pasa algo?

Tomoyo: mh?... no nada…

Eriol: segura?

Tomoyo: si...-se pone de pie-

Eriol la mira extrañado y luego suspira

Tomoyo: es tarde... será mejor q vayamos a dormir...

Eriol: esta bien...-Suspira y luego camina junto a la chica amatista de regreso a la casa-

Juntos suben hasta el segundo piso, y el la acompaña hasta la entrada de su habitación, ella lo mira fijamente como meditando sobre algo.

Eriol: ehmm… bueno... q descanses...-Le sonríe y luego da la media vuelta para caminar a su habitación-

Tomoyo: mh... E-eriol...-dice con inseguridad, al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras.

Eriol: si?-La mira-

Tomoyo-niega rápidamente con la cabeza-: nada, q descanses

Eriol: buenas noches...-Le sonríe y luego va a su habitación-

Tomoyo suspira con algo de preocupación y luego se va a dormir

Eriol se va a su habitación y luego de acostarse y pensar largo rato, se duerme...

Al otro día la morocha se levanta bastante temprano, luego de ducharse y vestirse para salir baja para tomar un desayuno liviano

Eriol seguía durmiendo tranquilamente…Tomoyo mira el reloj... 1 hora... esperaría un poco mas...Luego de un rato, Eriol despierta y después de cambiarse, baja...Tomoyo quien estaba x salir al verlo suspira con un cierto alivio y se acerca a el.

Eriol: buenos días... ibas a salir?

Tomoyo-asiente-: y... quería pedirte... si podías acompañarme...

Eriol: esta bien-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-suspira-: gracias... no tenias algo q hacer no?

Eriol: no...-Le sonríe- xq?

Tomoyo: xq no quiero molestarte...

Eriol: no es molestia...

Tomoyo- asiente-: vamos?

Eriol: si... claro

Tomoyo sale y sube al auto q esperaba afuera con un chofer, una vez q Eriol entra este arranca, la morocha iba en silencio.

Eriol: y... a donde vamos?

Tomoyo: a una confitería…

Eriol la mira sin comprender luego mira al frente...Momentos después el auto se detiene en una preciosa confitería del centro donde ambos bajan, enseguida Tomoyo se sobresalta al sentir q alguien posaba la manos sobre sus caderas al voltearse descubre enseguida de quien se trataba.

Yamasaki: buenos días Tomoyo...-sonríe-

Eriol mira al extraño chico en silencio para luego mirar a Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: será mejor q entremos...-dice ella soltándose disimuladamente, el otro asiente y se adelanta ya q había reservado una mesa-

Eriol: quien es?-le pregunta en voz baja-

Tomoyo: el director... del coro...-respondió en un susurro, luego se sienta.

Eriol: ya veo...-Se sienta también- q director tan extraño..-Susurra como para q solo ella lo escuchara-

Tomoyo suspira y mira al joven morocho quien observaba el menú, luego de pedir un café sonríe

Yamasaki: quien es el?-acota refiriéndose al ojiazul.

Eriol: ah... soy Hiragisawa Eriol... mucho gusto...

Yamasaki: no me interesa tu nombre, me refiero a tu relación con Tomoyo

Eriol: mi relación con ella?

Yamasaki: si...nunca te había visto antes...

Eriol: y xq... debería decirle mi relación con ella... a alguien q no conozco?

Yamasaki: xq me interesa saberlo-parecía algo molesto-

Eriol: pero yo no se quien es usted...-Sonríe amablemente-

Yamasaki: con esa actitud no creo q seas nadie de importancia-suspira con fastidio-

Eriol: bien... no lo seré... como si usted lo fuera...-Se encoge de hombros-

Tomoyo: no discutan...

Eriol -la mira y luego asiente-: esta bien...-Sonríe apenado por su actitud-

Yamasaki: volviendo a lo nuestro...-toma la mano de la morocha q reposaba sobre la mesa para acariciarla con tranquilidad-

Eriol: mmh...-saca las manos del morocho haciéndolo soltar a la joven cantante-

Yamasaki-lo mira con odio y luego vuelve la vista a la chica-: sabes xq te cite?

Tomoyo: no...

Eriol se saca las gafas y luego se frota los ojos para después mirar a la joven amatista...

Yamasaki: la ultima vez, en el ensayo, en la parte en q cantas sola... creo q deberías ensayarla un poco mas... falta poco para la presentación...-hace una pausa- x eso pensé en darte unas clases privadas

Eriol mira al morocho en silencio de reojo

Tomoyo-descansa la mirada en su taza de te-: pero...

Eriol: pero con la condición de q yo este en esas clases...-Lo mira-

Yamasaki: vas a decirme q no? sino mejoras pronto no podrás participar.

Tomoyo mira a Eriol y luego sonríe levemente, este le devuelve la sonrisa dándola confianza para luego mirar al director.

Yamasaki: mh... tu presencia solo nos desconcentraría

Eriol: pero es la única condición...

Yamasaki: no puedo permitir q interfieras con mis clases

Eriol: igual voy a acompañarla...

Yamasaki: mhp...entrometido…

Eriol -lo mira en silencio luego mira a Tomoyo-: te molesta q te acompañe?

Tomoyo niega levemente con la cabeza sin desviar la vista de la mesa

Eriol: bien... -Mira a Yamasaki- ella dijo q no le molesta...

Yamasaki: mhh... bueno, nos veremos a las 8 en el estudio-se pone de pie y paga lo q habían tomado-

La chica asiente, luego el morocho se acerca antes de salir, le susurra algo al oído y sale, riol lo sigue con la mirada hasta la salida...Tomoyo suspira y termina su te.

Eriol: ese chico es extraño...-Se cruza de brazos-

Ella permanece callada viendo hacia afuera

Eriol: pasa algo?

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza y lo mira-: gracias...

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: x portarte como lo hiciste

Eriol: no es nada...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: de verdad vas a venir hoy?

Eriol: si queres q vaya... voy...

La chica asiente con una pequeña sonrisa

Eriol: bien... entonces... podes sonreír como ayer?

Tomoyo-desvía la mirada levemente sonrojada-: xq... xq me pedís eso?

Eriol: xq te ves mas linda de lo que sos si sonreís...

Tomoyo: gracias...-lo mira y sonríe ya mas tranquila.

Eriol: no es nada... no me agradezcas...

Tomoyo-asiente y se pone de pie-: vamos a casa?

Eriol: esta bien...

Entre tanto Shaoran había ido a casa de Mei Lin, quería arreglar las cosas, pero como no quería dejar sola a Sakura le había pedido q lo acompañara. Mei Lin abre la puerta riéndose... al ver al ambarino con la joven se calla mirándolo...

Shaoran: lamento interrumpir...algo-hace una pausa- pero quería q hablemos, y como no respondías mis llamadas...

Mei Lin: mmh cuando me fui de tu casa fui con Wei...-Se cruza de brazos- bien... te escucho...

Shaoran: quien?-suspira intentando restarle importancia- mira, no creo q deba pedirte perdón x el hecho de q Sakura este en mi casa... pero si x el tema de no tener tiempo para salir juntos...

Mei Lin: crees q no tenes q pedirme perdón x q ella esta en tu casa?-Suspira molesta-

Shaoran: no, xq creo q una relación se basa en la confianza...

Mei Lin: imaginé me dirías algo de eso...-suspira-

Shaoran: no pensas así?

Mei Lin lo mira en silencio... luego voltea al sentir la voz de un hombre mayor de edad llamarla...

Mei Lin: mmh y... la trajiste también xq es tu trabajo?

Shaoran: iba a explicártelo, pero no me diste tiempo... ella esta en peligro, alguien la persigue y aun no sabemos quien, x eso se queda en mi casa, y x eso la traje

Mei Lin: mmmh... y?...

Shaoran: y q? es mi trabajo cuidar q no le pase nada...

Mei Lin: sabes q? ya estoy cansada de q 'tu trabajo' este en el medio...

Shaoran: si vengo a plantearte esto es xq me interesa estar con vos...pero supongo q la ultima palabra la tenes vos

Mei Lin: pero eso no cambia q tu trabajo siga estando entre nosotros... yo no quiero estar con alguien q no va a tener tiempo para mí...

Shaoran: esta bien...

Mei Lin: bien...

Shaoran: q tengas suerte...-la mira-

Mei Lin: bien...

Shaoran: hasta luego...-da media vuelta y se aleja hacia su casa-

Mei Lin cierra la puerta. Sakura permanece de pie confundida... luego golpea la puerta de la chica de nuevo y tras intentar hablar con ella un momento se apresura a alcanzar a Shaoran...él miraba al frente pensativo, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, ahora si sabia q no había vuelta atrás.

Sakura: caminas muy rápido...-suspira intentando recuperar el aliento-

Shaoran: perdoname...-va más lento esperándola-

Sakura suspira y lo toma de su abrigo para q se detuviera.

Shaoran-la mira-: q pasa?

Sakura: no deberías dejar q todo se pierda así como así...

Shaoran: no viste lo q dijo? suenan a excusas, seguro esta con alguien mas

Sakura: si... la escuche...-Suspira y lo voltea para q la mire- pero si la queres deberías ir e intentar de nuevo...-lo suelta y mira la calle- perdón... no soy la indicada para hablar de eso...-mira al frente comenzando a caminar-

Shaoran-camina a su lado-: si ella no quiere volver conmigo no voy a obligarla.

Sakura -asiente-: pero la queres... o no?

Shaoran: si...

Sakura sonríe mirando al frente...

Shaoran: tengo q olvidarme-suspira- y para eso q mejor q concentrarme en el trabajo

Sakura: deja de pensar en el trabajo un momento...-Suspira y lo mira-

Shaoran: y en q mas podría pensar?-le devuelve la mirada-

Sakura: mmmmh...-Mira en todas direcciones para luego tomar al ambarino de la muñeca y caminar a una florería donde compra un ramo de rosas, el cual le da al chico- Toma...

Shaoran-la mira confundido-: y esto? no debería ser al revés? Sakura: son para q se las regales a Mei Lin...-Suspira- y luego la vas a invitar a salir... y cuando vuelvas a tu casa... vas a contarme como te fue...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: pero... y q vas a hacer vos?

Sakura: esperar en tu casa...

Shaoran: pero... es peligroso q te quedes sola...

Sakura: voy a estar bien... no te preocupes...-Lo lleva casi a la rastra hasta la casa de la morocha-

Shaoran: pero... estas segura? mejor toma un taxi...-le da las llaves- y cerrá bien

Sakura: si, si... pasala bien...-Le acomoda el cuello de la camisa y luego le da unas palmadas en el hombro- suerte...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran-asiente-: cuidate…

Sakura asiente y luego de subirse en un taxi se va.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Como prometimos, aquí esta el 3er capitulo, con algunas nuevas sorpresas como el tema de Mei lin y Yamasaki… espero les haya gustado! Ahora respondiendo a los reviews:

Carina: gracias por el RR! Aquí tienes la continuación!

Basileia Daudojiu: jaj me alegro q te guste y q no sospeches de nadie… porque esa es la idea! Más adelante descubriremos de quien se trata.

Coolis17: gracias! La actualización es todos lo viernes.

Itzia-Hime: si, ellos dos tienen vidas alfo tristes y solitaria…pero x suerte llegaron Saku y Tomoyo par alegrarlos.

Sakurita86: jaj de todas formas no me molestan las preguntas, gracias por leer!

ShAd3s.Darkness: largísimo tu review! Parece q adivinaste lo que pasaría en este cap… jaja casualmente Mei Lin se entera de todo…. Gracias por leer! Y espero el siguiente RR tuyo con ansias.

Bueno, son 6 reviews, realmente no es mucho… yo diría que bastante poco, pero bueno, veremos si más adelante se nos unen mas lectores… gracias a estos 6 por hacernos llegar su opinión! Y a los q aun no lo hiciera porfa háganlo!

Quería comentar también que ya subimos el último capitulo de nuestra otra historia de SCC "Doux Sentiment" espero que les guste y lo lean. Ahora si me despido, hasta el próximo viernes! Ja ne!


	4. Pérdida, nuevo sentimiento

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

**Pérdida, nuevo sentimiento**

Shaoran duda un momento y luego vuelve a tocar el timbre en la casa de quien ahora era su ex, conociendo a la morocha se enfadaría. La joven abre y luego lo mira en silencio... no pensaba q era tan persistente con esa clase de cosas...

Shaoran: mh... vine a pedirte q me des otra oportunidad...-le entrega el ramo de flores

Mei Lin -lo mira sorprendida-: Otra oportunidad...?

Shaoran: yo quiero q volvamos a estar juntos...

Mei Lin: Shaoran...-Murmura y luego de sacudir la cabeza mira en todas direcciones- y esa chica?

Shaoran: se fue... -hace una pausa- Mei Lin, estas con otra persona ahora?

Mei Lin: mmh pasa...-Se hace a un lado- esta mi abuelo en el living, Wei...-Aclara para luego ir a la cocina a dejar las flores en agua-

Shaoran entra cerrando la puerta tras si. Luego de un momento, la pelinegra se le acerca mirándolo como si lo examinara...

Mei Lin: no creí q vendrías así...-Mira hacia otro lado sonrojada-

Shaoran-sonríe levemente-: así como?

Mei Lin: con flores... pidiendo otra oportunidad...

Shaoran: y q me decís?

Mei Lin: si prometes... q va a ser un poco diferente aunque sea... esta bien...

Shaoran-asiente-: te prometo dedicarte más tiempo...

Mei Lin le sonrie y luego lo abraza.

Shaoran -le corresponde el abrazo y luego la mira-: te gustaría salir hoy?

Mei Lin -asiente y luego lo besa-: A donde vamos?

Shaoran: mmhh no se, donde queres ir?

Mei Lin: mientras este solo con vos... va a estar bien...

Shaoran-le sonríe-: podemos ir a comer algo, o al cine

Mei Lin: al cine estaría bien-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: vamos -le toma la mano-

Mei Lin asiente y lo sigue despidiéndose de su abuelo. Ambos caminan hasta el cine, luego de comprar las entradas Shaoran le dice q compra algo de comer mientras hacia un llamado q resulta ser a su casa. La chica asiente y luego va a hacer la cola. Shaoran disca el numero indicado esperando q Sakura atendiera, quería quedarse tranquilo de q todo estuviera bien.

Sakura: Diga?-Sonaba algo agitada-

Shaoran: Sakura?-suspira- como estas?

Sakura: Eh? Shaoran? Yo estoy bien... y como va todo? Se arreglaron?

Shaoran: si... estamos por entrar al cine... te llamaba para saber si habías llegado bien...

Sakura: ahora ves q si... estaba terminando de cerrar bien cuando llamaste

Shaoran: esta bien... voy a tratar de volver temprano...cualquier cosa llamame...

Sakura: si… no te preocupes... pasala bien... suerte...

Shaoran: hasta después-corta y luego entra con Mei Lin en la sala-

Luego de la película ambos salen del cine...después el ambarino acompaña a la joven a su casa...Allí se despiden y el regresa tocando timbre. Una Sakura dormida le abre... al verlo sonríe y lo deja pasar...

Shaoran: perdón, te desperté?

Sakura: no importa...-Cierra la puerta y lo mira- como te fue?

Shaoran: muy bien

Sakura le sonríe y luego le devuelve las llaves...

Shaoran: pensaba en hacerte unas copias mañana

Sakura: unas copias?-Lo mira- xq?

Shaoran: para q puedas salir y entrar cuando quieras-le sonríe- no paso nada no?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza-: te dije q no te preocuparas...-Le da unas suaves palmadas en el hombro y luego bosteza-

Shaoran: te ves cansada, anda a dormir-sin saber xq le acaricia suavemente la mejilla-

Sakura -permanece inmóvil mirándolo-: si...-se sonroja levemente, luego baja la mirada y se hace a un lado- este ehm... buenas noches...-Lo besa en la mejilla y se va a su habitación-

Shaoran mira unos momentos por donde se fue y luego suspira sin terminar de arrepentirse de su reciente acto, se va a dormir cansado por el largo y agitado día.

Así transcurre una semana, por fin llega el día del concierto de Tomoyo, sus amigos habían ido a verla, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Todos se acomodan en sus lugares al frente de todo para tener mejor visibilidad...Tomoyo quien practicaba entonación detrás del escenario suspira buscando calmarse. El ojiazul de lentes estaba sentado en una silla detrás de ella mirándola atentamente... En eso la joven se voltea al oír su nombre, al parecer el director la había llamado para decirle algo.

Eriol también se pone de pie mirándolo con desconfianza... en las clases particulares no había ocurrido nada extraño, pero estaba seguro que si los dejaba a solas le haría a Tomoyo pasar un mal rato y estaba dispuesto a evitarlo a toda costa. Tomoyo escucha lo q este le dice y luego asiente.

Eriol: ahmmm Tomoyo...-Se acerca- yo iré a sentarme con los demás...-le sonríe-

Tomoyo: mh?-lo mira para luego sonreírle, después le toma las manos- deseame suerte

Eriol: no la necesitas... se q lo harás bien...-Le besa la mejilla y luego se va-

Tomoyo lo sigue con la vista y luego suspira sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Momentos después las luces se apagan y los integrantes del coro ingresan al escenario, allí cantan 6 canciones, en las cuales Tomoyo hacia una parte como solista, su voz sonaba muy dulce y tranquila a la hora de cantar.

Luego de q todo termina, Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran y Mei Lin suben detrás del escenario para saludar a su amiga quien conversaba con dos de sus compañeras animadamente.

Sakura: Tomoyo...-Se acerca-

Tomoyo: Sakura! q bueno q pudiera venir-le sonríe al ver q sus compañeras se alejaban-

Sakura: no me lo perdería...-Le sonríe- Ah cierto... eran para ti...-Le da un ramo de flores- se q se ve extraño pero... es q yo quería hacerte un regalo... xq... te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo haces siempre por mi-baja la mirada avergonzada mientras jugaba tocando las puntas de sus dedos índices entre si-

Tomoyo: o.oU eh? gracias -sonríe de buen humor-

Mei Lin-Se acerca sin soltar la mano de Shaoran-: Cantaste muy bien, Daidouji...

Tomoyo: muchas gracias

Shaoran asiente ante el comentario de su novia

Sakura -los mira y luego se vuelve a su prima-: y cuando será el próximo?-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: mmhh a decir verdad no lo se... tal vez la próxima vez hagamos una comedia musical

Sakura: q bien...

Eriol: una comedia musical...?

Tomoyo-asiente-: donde se mezcla el teatro y el canto

Eriol: ya veo...

Tomoyo-se despereza-: q les parece si salimos?

Sakura -asiente y luego mira a Shaoran y Mei Lin-: Se puede... no es así?

Shaoran: mmh...-se queda pensativo un momento para hacerse el difícil, luego se ríe- si, creo q si

Sakura: bien!-Sonríe juntando sus manos emitiendo un leve aplauso-

Tomoyo: esperanme afuera, tengo q cambiarme

Sakura: si...-Asiente y luego se va con Shaoran y Mei Lin, ya q Eriol había decidido esperarla allí-

Tomoyo entra en su camarín, allí se cambia de ropa y luego sale sorprendiéndose de ver allí al ojiazul.

Eriol: o.o lista?-La mira-

Tomoyo-asiente-: me esperaste? gracias

Eriol: no es nada...-Le sonríe- vamos... están esperando...

Tomoyo -asiente y camina a su lado-: te pasa algo? estas raro

Eriol: mmh? no nada...-La mira-

Tomoyo: mmhh...-lo mira de modo sospechoso-

Eriol: jajaja en serio...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Tomoyo: bien bien, como digas o.o...-sale acercándose a los demás-

El ojiazul la sigue caminando tranquilamente... luego, todos salen del lugar caminando hasta el auto del joven de anteojos...

Shaoran: entramos todos?

Eriol: o.o si...

Tomoyo: mmh...-duda un momento-

Eriol: q pasa?

Tomoyo: ahora q lo pienso...-lo mira- quería comprar algo acá cerca... podría acompañarme?

Eriol: claro...

Sakura: es cierto! yo tengo q hablar con el hombre de la librería...-mira a Tomoyo- conseguí que una editora lea mi libro cuando lo termine...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo asiente en silencio

Shaoran: bueno... q hacemos entonces?

Eriol: yo la acompaño con lo q necesita...-mira a Tomoyo y luego a Shaoran- Vos podes llevarte mi auto.

Shaoran-asiente-: y nos encontramos después?

Eriol: si...

Tomoyo: vamos?

Eriol: si...-La mira-

Tomoyo sonríe y le toma la mano alejándose por la calle

Shaoran: bueno, vamos yendo nosotros?

Mei Lin: si! vamos...

Sakura: si...-Hace una pausa- ahm... podríamos... pasar por la librería antes?

Shaoran: o.o claro...-sonríe y luego sube al auto encendiéndolo-

Mei Lin sube en el asiendo del acompañante...Luego de q Sakura se sentara en la parte de atrás arranca. La morocha conversaba animadamente con el ambarino, mientras q la ojiverde miraba por la ventana en silencio...

Anduvieron un rato, cuando en el primer semáforo Shaoran se dispuso a frenar los frenos del auto no respondieron por lo q siguieron de largo chocando con los autos q venían por la otra calle

Entre tal conmoción, un camión choca de lado el auto volteándolo...

Los autos se detienen para observar el accidente, un rato después aparecen un par de ambulancias para ayudar a los heridos en el choque.

Las 3 personas que estaban en el auto se encontraban inconscientes y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo... algunas más graves q otras...Los llevan al hospital más cercano donde los examinan.

Un rato después Tomoyo y Eriol llegan a verlos. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban inconscientes...Mientras q Shaoran ya había sido dado de alta ya q solo tenia heridas simples q ya habían sido tratadas, se encuentra con sus dos amigos en el pasillo.

Eriol: como esta todo?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: no se...-se lleva una mano a la cabeza q le dolía un poco-

Eriol: descansa...

Tomoyo: yo voy a averiguar...-se acerca a uno de los médicos y le pregunta la situación de las chicas-

El medico le dice q la situación de la ojiverde estaba bien... q en cuanto despertara le darían el alta, mientras q la joven morocha se encontraba en una situación delicada por la gravedad de sus heridas.

Así paso una hora, y a Sakura le dieron el alta, salio para ver a los demás, Tomoyo al verla sana la abrazo mostrando su preocupación por ella.

Sakura: perdón si te asuste...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Tomoyo: estas bien? no te paso nada?-se la notaba angustiada-

Sakura: estoy bien...-Sonríe- solo algo golpeada...

Tomoyo: descansa...-la hace sentarse y suspira-

Sakura: gracias...-Sonríe-

Shaoran-se pone de pie-: enseguida regreso…

Eriol: esta bien...-lo mira-

El castaño sale del edificio volviendo una hora después, Eriol lo mira en silencio...

Shaoran-se sienta y suspira-: fue apropósito, no se trata de un simple accidente

Eriol: queres decir q alguien hizo todo eso...?

Shaoran: es obvio al ver la falla de los frenos, los cables estaban cortados.

Eriol: mmh crees q hayan sido esos sujetos?

Shaoran: eso supongo

Sakura mira el suelo en silencio... en eso sale el medico quien suspira agotado...Los tres vuelven la vista a el esperando noticias

Med: mmmh bueno...-Suspira- lo siento mucho… pero no pudimos hacer nada...

Shaoran: de... de q habla?

Med: la paciente perdió demasiada sangre en el camino al hospital y recién tubo un derrame interno... no pudimos hacer nada... lo sentimos mucho.

Shaoran vuelve la vista al suelo en silencio. Eriol se pone de pie y pone una mano en su hombro... El medico se disculpa y luego se va... el castaño mira a los presentes uno por uno y luego sale

Eriol: pobre Shaoran...

Sakura: murió... x mi culpa...-Mira el suelo-

Tomoyo-mira a su prima-: no, no fue tu culpa...-suspira- será mejor q volvamos a casa...-mira a Eriol y luego a Sakura- tal vez sea mejor q lo dejemos solo...

Eriol: si...-suspira- srta. Kinomoto... usted q va a hacer...

Sakura: supongo q volver a la casa de Shaoran...-Se pone de pie-

Tomoyo: no preferís venir a mi casa hoy?

Sakura: prefiero no molestarte... debes estar cansada...-Sonríe levemente... luego mira los vendajes q tenia a lo largo del cuerpo y suspira-

Tomoyo: como quieras...-suspira- te acompañamos a tu casa-mira a Eriol- si?

Eriol: si...-asiente-

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Los tres salen y van hasta la casa del castaño donde dejan a la chica en la puerta.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por acompañarme...-Sonríe y mira a su prima- hablamos luego...

Tomoyo-asiente-: cuidate...-se va con Eriol-

Sakura entra y luego cierra...las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer Shaoran no había vuelto. La joven suspira y luego prepara la cena... una vez q termina escribe una nota para el ambarino y se va a acostar...

Shaoran llega cerca de media noche, al encender la luz ve la nota y la lee.

_"Shaoran... lo siento mucho...fue... por mi culpa... en verdad lo siento... juro q no volveré a molestarte... gracias por tu paciencia. Sakura. _

_PD: la cena esta en el horno. Si no comes te vas a enfermar."_

La letra se veía algo borrosa, como si algo de agua la hubiera corrido...Shaoran mira al horno para luego suspirar y dejar en su sitio la nota, no tenia apetito así q se va a dormir. La ojiverde, por su parte no conseguía dormir. Por lo que se levanta y va al living donde se sienta a ver TV...Shaoran recostado en su habitación miraba el techo pensativo, otra vez había perdido a la persona q quería por culpa de su trabajo... xq las cosas se repetían?

ºAl otro dia º

Sakura se había dormido en el sillón...Shaoran se levanta temprano, al verla la cubre con una manta y apaga la tv q había quedado encendida. Luego de un rato, La ojiverde se despierta y se sienta mirando el suelo...Shaoran le había preparado algo de desayunar, y estaba ahora sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

Sakura: lo siento mucho...-Hablaba en un susurro-

Shaoran-la mira-: mh... no es tu asunto Sakura...

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie.

Shaoran: vas a desayunar?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza-: no, gracias...-da media vuelta y luego de doblar la manta camina hacia su habitación-

Shaoran suspira y luego se acomoda reposando la vista en el exterior. Luego de un momento... la ojiverde sale ya cambiada...Shaoran miraba su celular pensativo, acabando de tomar una decisión.

Sakura: bien...-Se seca los ojos- yo... cuando termine lo q tengo pendiente... prometo no molestarte mas...

Shaoran: no tenes q sentirte culpable

Sakura: "no es tu asunto"...-suspira sentándose en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared-

Shaoran: perdoname, no quise decir eso

Sakura: n-no... Supongo q tenes razón...

Shaoran: pensé...-la mira- en dejar el caso...

Sakura: q-que?

Shaoran: Eriol puede hacerlo solo...-vuelve la vista a la ventana-

Sakura: mmmh no es necesario...

Shaoran: la única diferencia seria q yo no seguiría en este caso, de todas formas te prometo q voy a hablar con Eriol para q el se encargue y todo termine bien.

Sakura: no es necesario... xq... ya no quiero seguir con esto...

Shaoran: no podes dejar todo así, es peligroso

Sakura: yo se lo q hago...-Se seca los ojos-

Shaoran: te prometí algo y pienso cumplirlo, no llores...

Sakura: mmh... no es necesario... no me prometiste nada...

Shaoran: si, te prometí cuidarte y encontrar a los culpables de lo q paso

Sakura: no te preocupes...

Shaoran-suspira-: esta bien, si te molesta, no voy a dejarlo…

Sakura: dejalo...si te hace mal va a ser lo mejor…-Lo mira-

Shaoran: mmh... pero...

Sakura: pero... q?...-Suspira- no sirve de nada... lo mejor... es q yo desaparezca de una buena vez...-esconde el rostro entre sus piernas- así dejare de estar sola...

Shaoran-suspira y se pone de pie, luego se sienta a su lado-: no hables así…-apoya una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la castaña y la acaricia suavemente- no quiero q desaparezcas

Sakura: es lo mejor... así... así ya dejo de ser una molestia…

Shaoran: no lo sos

Sakura: entonces...?-Levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarlo-

Shaoran: entonces q? si fueras una molestia no te habría invitado a vivir acá

Sakura asiente y se seca los ojos.

Shaoran: así q ya no llores... x favor...

Sakura: es q...-Mira el suelo-

Shaoran: es q...?

Sakura: nada...-Suspira-

Shaoran-toma su rostro haciendo q lo mire-: decime...

Sakura: estas... sufriendo por mi culpa... no Shaoran?

Shaoran: no, no es x tu culpa

Sakura: si lo es... ese accidente... fue a propósito... por quienes me buscan a mí...

Shaoran: eso no es tu culpa, en todo caso fue mi culpa x no cumplir bien mi trabajo

Sakura: si lo hiciste...-suspira y cierra los ojos derramando unas cuantas lagrimas más-

Shaoran: no, no lo hice...pero ya no hablemos de eso...-seca sus mejillas con sus manos y luego la abraza-

Sakura: si lo hiciste... yo... yo lo siento mucho...-Suspira y lo abraza escondiendo el rostro en su hombro-

Shaoran: tranquila... no te preocupes...-le acaricia la cabeza-

Sakura: es mi culpa... todo lo q pasa es mi culpa...

Shaoran: deja de culparte!-le dice casi enojado-

Sakura: lo siento...

Shaoran: no tenes q disculparte... -se separa un poco de ella para mirarla- tenes q ser un poco mas fuerte Sakura... y tener mas confianza...

Sakura: es...estoy cansada de ser fuerte... de tener q soportar... de estar sola...-Suspira mirando el suelo-

Shaoran: no estas sola, yo estoy con vos, eso no cuenta?

Sakura: estas conmigo por tu trabajo... siempre me lo decís...

Shaoran: pensas q cosas como esta forman parte del trabajo?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza-: de todos modos... vas a dejar el caso...

Shaoran: mh... no, no voy a dejarlo

Sakura lo mira en silencio

Shaoran-sonríe levemente-: quien va a cuidarte sino?

Sakura cierra los ojos y luego recarga la frente en el pecho del chico...

Shaoran: podes quedarte tranquila... me voy a quedar con vos hasta q todo esto pase y estés bien...

Sakura: gracias...-sonríe levemente-

Shaoran: y te aseguro q eso no lo hago x trabajo, sino xq te quiero

Sakura -se acomoda y lo mira...-: me... queres...?

Shaoran-también la mira y le acaricia el rostro-: si, claro q te quiero

Sakura: gracias...-Sonríe tomando su mano-

Shaoran: no me tenes q dar las gracias x eso...

La ojiverde lo mira y luego lo besa en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie...

Shaoran: ahora vas a desayunar

Sakura: es q… no tengo hambre...

Shaoran: no me importa, no vas a comer lo q te prepare? lo hice para nada?

Sakura -lo mira y luego de soltar un suspiro asiente-: esta bien...

Shaoran: sentate, ya te lo sirvo...-termina de hacer las tostadas q tenia por la mitad y le sirve el desayuno- además estas muy delgada, no comes bien y vas a terminar enfermándote

Sakura: yo me esforcé preparándote la cena... y no comiste nada...-mira el desayuno frente a ella-

Shaoran: pero yo siempre como bien...-se sienta a su lado-

Sakura: puede ser...-Come en silencio-

Shaoran -mira hacia afuera en silencio x un rato-: vamos a tener q andar con más cuidado

Sakura: Si...-Suspira mientras termina de desayunar-

Shaoran-la mira de reojo-: me gustaría... verte sonreír como antes...

Sakura -lo mira sin comprender-: verme sonreír?

Shaoran: si... tenés una sonrisa muy linda...

La ojiverde se sonroja y luego voltea volviéndose a la taza q tenia en sus manos...Shaoran permanece callado mientras meditaba. Una vez terminan de desayunar, la ojiverde limpia todo en silencio...

Shaoran-la observa ir de un lado a otro y luego se pone de pie-: q te parece si alquilamos una película? digo, para entretenernos con algo un rato...

Sakura-Lo mira-: esta... bien...-sonríe-

Shaoran: vamos?-toma su abrigo-

Sakura: si...-Se limpia las manos y luego de tomar su abrigo lo sigue-

Ambos recorren la 3 cuadras hasta el video club en silencio. Una vez allí se deciden por una película y después regresan a la casa en silencio. De camino Shaoran compra algunas golosinas para comer durante la tarde, caminan un poco mas llegando a la casa del joven.

Sakura: ahm... bueno...-suspira y deja su abrigo-

Shaoran-bosteza-: preparo algo de tomar?-también deja su abrigo-

Sakura: yo me encargo... no te preocupes...-Sonríe-

Shaoran asiente y luego se recuesta en el sillón viendo la tv. Luego de un rato... la ojiverde regresa y deja los vasos sobre la mesa...

Shaoran: mh?-la mira y luego a su vaso- gracias...-bebe el contenido del mismo para luego volver a acomodarse-

Sakura: ah... pongo la película?

El castaño asiente volviendo a dejar la taza sobre la mesa

Sakura suspira y luego pone la película para después sentarse viendo la pantalla...Shaoran miraba la pantalla en silencio, se sentía confuso... pero... porque no extrañaba tanto a Mei Lin? esperaba sentirse peor... pero era como si al estar allí con Sakura... no todo fuera tan malo...mira de reojo a la joven a su lado. La ojiverde se reía por lo bajo de las escenas de la película mientras abrazaba una almohada...Shaoran comenzaba a sentirse nervioso... no sabia q le pasaba... no podía dejar de observar a Sakura quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, no podía concentrarse en la película

Sakura-Se ríe-: viste eso, Shaoran?-Lo mira señalando la TV para luego cambiar su rostro y mostrar confusión-

Shaoran desvía la mirada volviéndola a la pared levemente sonrojado

Sakura: te sientes bien?

Shaoran: mh...si…

Sakura: como digas...-suspira y se vuelve a la TV-

Shaoran toma la bolsa de golosinas q había dejado sobre la mesa y luego convidarle a la chica come una barra de chocolate mientras miraba la película intentando concentrarse en los diálogos.

Sakura mira al ambarino a su lado pensativa y luego sacude la cabeza mirando al frente...lo q le había dicho esa mañana la había puesto nerviosa, y el hecho de pensarlo aumentaba el latido de su corazón... suspira calmándose y mira la pantalla en silencio...

Shaoran se repetía una y otra vez q era una locura, no podía cometer dos veces el mismo error... no podía por segunda vez enamorarse de una de sus clientas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Después de una semana como fue prometido llega este capítulo… antes que nada, para los lectores de nuestro otro fic "Doux Sentiment" quiero avisarles que demoraremos una semana más para el epilogo… no desesperen! Y que estamos muy contentas con los 103 reviews! Tendremos tanto éxito con este? Jeje esperemos que si… bueno! Ahora paso por fin a la parte de los reviews en este fic:

Coolis17: jaja imagine que algunos querrían matarnos por eso… pero en este capitulo ya se separan, aunque tal vez no de la mejor manera…

ShAd3s.Darkness: jaja la extensión del review no me molesto, todo lo contrario! Todo lo que dijiste tiene un desenlace en este capitulo así que espero tu opinión al respecto.

Itzia-Hime: A mi en realidad Mei Lin me da un poco de pena… lo que pasa es que Shaoran esta demasiado ocupado con su trabajo… y eso tiene consecuencias.

Basileia Daudojiu: jaja sip! Eriol es muy tierno con ella… pobre Tomoyo, con respecto a lo de Yamasaki puedes imaginar lo que quieras… pero si, seguro que no le hizo nada bueno.

Miko Katsumi: me alegra que ambo fics te gusten! Gracias por el review.

Sakurita86: si lo se… quedo triste el final… veremos que pasa con el epilogo no? Gracias por leer ambos fics.

Megumi-chan: jajaja como dije antes, es un final triste el del otro fic lo se… pero esperen al epilogo! Tal vez algo se solucione… tal vez no… y bueno! Gracias por tus revies!

Ahora si me despido, nos vemos en una semanita! Ja ne!


	5. Cuando la amistad se convierte en amor

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

**Cuando la amistad se convierte en amor**

Todo se había vuelto un incomodo silencio entre ambos... la película era lo único q cortaba un poco aquel ambiente... hasta q, un estornudo de la ojiverde lo acaba del todo...

Sakura: mmh...-Se abraza a si misma mirando la pantalla- tengo la piel de gallina...

Shaoran-la mira-: deberías abrigarte...

Sakura: estoy bien...-Le sonríe- gracias de todos modos

Shaoran asiente y vuelve la vista al suelo

Sakura: te sentís bien?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: si... creo q si... y eso es lo mas raro...

Sakura -le toca la frente con una mano... mientras q con la otra se toca la suya-: No tenes fiebre...-Lo mira pensativa y preocupada-

Shaoran: e-estoy bien...-le toma la mano separando esta de su rostro-

Sakura: esta bien...-detiene la película y luego se pone de pie- enseguida regreso-Va a su habitación-

Shaoran suspira algo mas sereno. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde regresa poniéndose un sweater para después sentarse junto al ambarino y poner de nuevo la película

Sakura: mucho mejor...-Sonríe para si-

Shaoran no hace ningún comentario simplemente fija la vista en la televisión intentando despejarse. Luego de una hora, la película termina...

Shaoran-apaga la video casettera y luego vuelve la mirada a la chica quien se veía de buen humor, deseaba preguntarle algo q le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esa mañana, duda un momento y luego decide que sería mejor saber la verdad-: Sakura... hay alguien q te guste?

Sakura: alguien q me guste?-Lo mira luego de un momento niega con la cabeza-

Shaoran ya veo...-suspira-

Sakura: xq la pregunta?

Shaoran: mmhh... curiosidad...

Sakura: Ya veo...-Toma su vaso-

Shaoran suspira y termina de beber su vaso, al dejarlo en su sitio un album de fotos cae de entre las revistas q tenia debajo de la mesita, lo toma y comienza a mirarlo.

Sakura: q es?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: un álbum de fotos de cuando era chico...-se lo muestra-

Sakura -se acomoda y mira el álbum tranquilamente-: Este eras vos?-se ríe- q lindo..-

Shaoran: eso era en la primaria...-pasa un par de fotos y encuentra una en la q estaba con Eriol-

Sakura sonríe mirando la foto divertida...El castaño sigue pasando hasta llegar a las ultimas q eran de cuando iba al jardín

Sakura -abre bien los ojos mirando las fotos-: vaya... esto asusta...

Shaoran: eh?-la mira sin comprender-

Sakura: es q...-señala a un infante en particular de la foto grupal- jaja soy yo...-Toma el álbum dejándolo sobre sus piernas para mirarlo-

Shaoran: de verdad?

Sakura: si...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: q raro... no me acuerdo…

Sakura -se ríe y mira el álbum-: Yo usaba siempre esas dos coletas en jardín... incluso en primaria... cuando entre en la secundaria me deje el pelo suelto...-Suspira-

Shaoran: y antes lo usabas mas corto no?

Sakura -asiente-: así es...-Lo mira- si no mal recuerdo... yo te tenia un apodo...-mira el techo pensativa y luego lo mira- Eras el chico de chocolate...-Se ríe-

Shaoran: y eso xq?

Sakura: no te ofendas... a mi me gusta el chocolate...-Se ríe- lo decía por tu color de ojos y pelo...-lo mira y le devuelve el álbum-

Shaoran: ahh... q original

Sakura: no te burles... yo... era muy chica...-mira hacia otro lado sonrojada-

Shaoran-se ríe-: no me burlo, me parece muy tierno-le sonríe-

Sakura lo mira y sonríe...

Shaoran: q raro no? pensar q nos conocíamos desde chicos... y ahora estamos así...

Sakura -asiente-: creo... q es triste reencontrarse en una situación así...-Suspira-

Shaoran: si...pero es mejor q nunca volver a encontrarse

Sakura: supongo q si...-abraza la almohada q tenia sobre las piernas y suspira-

Shaoran: perdoname, no quería ponerte triste…

Sakura: no me hiciste nada...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran suspira y mira hacia afuera

Sakura: no te acordas de mi... en el jardín?

Shaoran: no me acordaba hasta no ver las fotos-la mira-

Sakura: eras muy callado...-se acomoda-

Shaoran: era tímido

Sakura se acuesta apoyando la cabeza en el apoyabrazos del sillón con los pies en el suelo, mirándolo...

Shaoran: q pasa?

Sakura: mmh? Nada... solo pensaba...

Shaoran: y en q pensabas?

Sakura: en q... de chico también eras un chico muy dulce...-Sonríe apenada-

ºFlash Backº

Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas de la sala del jardín mirando su caja de almuerzo vacía... sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban tristeza y unas cuantas gotitas de liquido salino caían sobre esta... mientras escuchaba la risa y burlas de un par de niños quienes saltaban a su alrededor gritándole...

Cuando estos se cansaron al ver q ella no parecía enfadarse con ellos y se alejaron un castaño un poco mas alto q la ojiverde se acerca a ella tímidamente, y al ver su expresión triste se sienta a su lado.

Sakura: mi mama lo había hecho para mi...-Se abraza las piernas sin soltar la caja q tenia en sus manos-

Shaoran se llevaron tu almuerzo?-la miraba apenado al verla angustiada-

Sakura suspira y asiente luego guarda la caja en su mochila

Shaoran: si queres podemos compartir el mío-le sonríe mientras abría la tapa de la cajita enseñándole la comida-

Sakura: de verdad?-Lo mira-

Shaoran-asiente-: claro

Sakura -se seca los ojos y le sonríe-: Muchas gracias...

Shaoran: no es nada, no me gusta verte llorar

Sakura: si Shaoran esta conmigo, no tengo por que llorar...-Le sonríe-

El chico asiente y luego ambos almuerzan

ºFin del Flash Backº

Sakura suspira mirando el techo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro...

Shaoran: no recordaba todo eso...sabia q nos llevábamos bien

Sakura: yo me acordaba de vos... como el chico de chocolate...-Se ríe-

Shaoran-se ríe-: pero eso es bueno o malo?

Sakura: jaja no se...-Lo mira- para vos es bueno o malo?

Shaoran: mmhh...supongo q es bueno

Sakura se endereza y luego bosteza...

Mientras en casa de Tomoyo, ella tocaba el piano mientras Eriol tomaba la merienda, ya había pasado una semana y media desde el accidente del chico pero ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre eso.

Eriol: no sabia q también tocabas el piano...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente-: aprendo desde q soy chica...-sonríe y cuando termina la melodía q tocaba se pone de pie y se sienta a su lado-

Eriol le sonríe para luego terminar de beber su te...

Tomoyo: me preguntaba... xq elegiste este trabajo?

Eriol: decís de lo q me dedico?..-la ve asentir-xq... hay muchas cosas... q la gente deja inconclusas... y a mi me gustaría en parte concluirlas... ayudar a la gente...-Le sonríe- y además... gracias a mi trabajo te conocí... no?

Tomoyo-se lo queda viendo algo sorprendida por sus palabras luego asiente con una sonrisa-: estas contento de eso?

Eriol: por supuesto...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: hace un tiempo... me dijiste q x tu trabajo no tenias tiempo para una relación formal con alguien...

Eriol asiente mirando al frente...

Tomoyo: y nunca pensaste... en dejarlo?

Eriol: es algo q me gusta...-Suspira- una vez... tuve una novia... pero me dejo x mi trabajo...

Tomoyo: ya veo... q tonta...

Eriol: supongo q era lo mejor-Se rasca la cabeza- además... en parte termine yo con ella...-Se ríe-

Tomoyo: ahh...

Eriol la mira con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro

Tomoyo: pero... no me gusta q tomes casos peligrosos como el de Sakura...

Eriol: preferís q lo deje?

Tomoyo-baja la mirada-: me gustaría... pero... es tu vida... no quiero interferir...

Eriol: preferís q deje a tu prima sola con esto?

Tomoyo: no digo eso...pero...podría buscar a otra persona...

Eriol: perdoname... pero no puedo... si renuncio yo... Shaoran también debería... ya q somos equipo... y para él, el caso es muy importante... y también quiero ayudar...-Sonríe acariciándole el rostro-

Tomoyo-lo mira-: mh...pero... es peligroso...

Eriol la mira perdido con una boba sonrisa...

Tomoyo: Eriol?-le toma las manos- vas a cuidarte... no?

Eriol: si...-sonríe volviendo a la realidad-

Tomoyo sonríe luego lo mira unos instantes a los ojos, lo toma del rostro con delicadeza y lo besa en los labios. Eriol permanece estático un momento y luego le corresponde abrazándola por la cintura...Tomoyo luego de unos segundos separa su rostro de el unos pocos centímetros para mirarlo

Eriol: q... raro...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: raro?

Eriol se ríe y luego le da otro rápido beso

Tomoyo: decime... te gusto?

Eriol: vos?-La mira- si... mucho... desde q te vi pensé q era un ángel...

Tomoyo: gracias...sos muy tierno...-le acaricia el rostro-

Eriol: jaja gracias...

Tomoyo-sonríe y le saca los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa-: a mi también me gustas...

Eriol: eso es bueno...-Le acaricia el rostro-

Tomoyo: me gustaría... q estuviéramos juntos...

Eriol: queres... intentarlo?

Tomoyo-asiente-: si vos queres…

Eriol sonríe y luego la besa…ella le corresponde

Eriol: q bueno...-La abraza-

Tomoyo-asiente-: estoy contenta...

Eriol: Al final... estuvo bien q me atropellaras...-Se ríe- fue lo mejor q pudo pasarme

Tomoyo-le sonríe-: tal vez no fue la mejor manera... pero salio bien-sonríe- Eriol...-juega con las puntas de su cabello- no podrías... dejar el caso de Sakura... x mi?

Eriol: disculpame... pero no puedo...-Le acaricia el rostro-

Tomoyo baja la mirada y se queda callada

Eriol: xq queres q lo deje?

Tomoyo: ya te dije... xq es peligroso... me da miedo... q te pase algo...

Eriol: no va a pasar nada...

Tomoyo: mmh...-mira hacia afuera-

Eriol: perdoname...-Suspira-

Tomoyo se incorpora un poco para después ponerse de pie y poner las cosas del desayuno en la bandeja

Eriol: Tomoyo...-La mira- prometo cuidarme... pero no me gusta dejar las cosas por la mitad...-Se pone de pie-

Tomoyo: entiendo...

Eriol -suspira y la besa en la mejilla-: perdoname...

Tomoyo: esta bien... es tu decisión...

Eriol: y... me apoyas?

Tomoyo: no estoy de acuerdo... creo q deberías dejar ese caso...-lo mira- pero... si es lo q queres... voy a estar con vos...

Eriol -sonríe-: Gracias...-Suspira aliviado-

Tomoyo-le toma las manos-: queres ir a verlos? a Sakura y Shaoran

Eriol: queres?-Sonríe- esta bien...

Ambos salen y viajan hasta la casa del castaño. La ojiverde les abre la puerta... al verlos sonríe y se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar...

Luego de conversar un rato Shaoran los invita a cenar, además así se quedarían hasta las 12 y festejarían su cumpleaños. Sakura se pone de pie al igual q había hecho varias veces durante la tarde...La conversación animada q lo otros tres mantenían se interrumpe por un momento

Tomoyo: q pasa Sakura?

Sakura: es q...-sonríe- es secreto...

Tomoyo: ahh... ya veo...

Eriol: mmh de q hablan...?

Shaoran los mira confundido

Tomoyo-se ríe y se pone de pie-: voy a sacar lo q deje en el horno...-se va a la cocina-

Sakura: si! te acompaño...-la sigue-

Shaoran: mmhh... q traman?

Eriol: algo raro

Shaoran-se ríe-: así q salís con Tomoyo?

Eriol: si...

Shaoran: estas contento?

Eriol: es extraño... hacia mucho q no tenia pareja...

Shaoran: si, es verdad... cuantos años hace ya?

Eriol: mmmh perdí la cuenta...-Mira el techo intentando recordar-

Shaoran: bueno bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es q ahora estes bien con Tomoyo

Eriol: si... aunque quiere q deje el caso de Sakura...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: q? xq?

Eriol: no se... pero insiste en q lo deje...

Shaoran: mhh... q raro... digo, es su prima...

Eriol -asiente y suspira-: y bien... estas mejor de lo de Mei Lin?

Shaoran: si... creo q si... Sakura me levanta el ánimo con facilidad…

Eriol: entonces...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: entonces q?

Eriol: entonces... nada…?

Shaoran: si... nada...

Eriol sonríe y mira el techo...En eso la puerta de la cocina se abre, Tomoyo sale de la misma con una bandeja con una torta en sus manos

Tomoyo: ya son las 12! feliz cumpleaños

La ojiverde apaga las luces de modo q las luces de la vela fueran la única lumbre. Tomoyo deja la torta sobre la mesita y sonríe

Eriol: vaya...

Shaoran: q es todo esto?

Sakura: supuestamente... tenes q apagar las velas cuando terminemos de cantarte...-Sonríe-

Shaoran-le sonríe-: eso ya lo se...

Luego de un momento de silencio sus tres amigos le cantan el feliz cumpleaños y el apaga las velitas celestes. Eriol festeja a su amigo...Luego vuelven a encender las luces y Tomoyo corta la torta repartiéndola. Sakura miraba el pastel en silencio...

Shaoran: o.o... no vas a comer?

Sakura: s-si...-Suspira-

Shaoran-baja la voz para q solo ella lo escuchara-: te pasa algo?

Sakura: estoy bien... gracias-Le sonríe-

Shaoran asiente y luego come su porción de torta, una hora después, cerca de la 1 Tomoyo se pone de pie.

Eriol-la mira-: pasa algo?

Tomoyo: es tarde... debemos irnos...-mira a su amiga y le guiña un ojo-

Eriol: es cierto...-Se pone de pie-

Sakura: hoe...-Ladea la cabeza-

Tomoyo: valor Sakura!...-le sonríe- nos vemos!-toma a Eriol de la mano y ambos salen-

Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse y luego se sonroja poniéndose de pie para después saltar la mesa y correr a la puerta...Shaoran la mira sin comprender

Sakura -mira a Shaoran y sonríe nerviosa-: ehmmm bueno... te... te gustó?

Shaoran-asiente-: si, gracias, la preparaste vos?

Sakura: si... en parte... aunque... la mayoría lo hizo Tomoyo...-se apoya contra la puerta-

Shaoran: estaba muy rica... gracias...

Sakura: no me agradezcas a mi... sino q hay q agradecerle a Tomoyo...

Shaoran: en todo caso a las dos

Sakura mira el suelo sonrojada…

Shaoran: desde hoy q actúas raro...

Sakura: supongo q es algo de cansancio... con... dormir un poco estaré bien...

Shaoran-asiente y se pone de pie-: es tarde, creo q yo también me voy a dormir

Sakura: si... q descanses...-Sonríe-

Shaoran-asiente-: vos también

Sakura lo mira ir a su habitación y luego se sienta en el sillón sacando una pequeña bolsa de debajo de la mesa...Mas tarde cerca de las 4 am se duerme en el sillón...

ºAL día siguienteº

Shaoran se levanta tarde y se viste, planeaba proponerle a Sakura salir a algún lugar ese día. La joven dormía sentada en el sillón con algo en la falda... una bufanda...Shaoran se acerca sospechando q había dormido allí, la despierta diciendo en voz baja su nombre varias veces

Sakura: mmh...-Abre un poco los ojos y lo mira- buenos días, Shaoran...

Shaoran: buenos días...-le sonríe- q haces acá?

Sakura: hacia… esto...-estira la bufanda, luego la pone alrededor del cuello del ambarino y le sonríe-

Shaoran: para mi?

Sakura: si...

Shaoran: es muy linda... pero no tanto como vos cuando dormís-le sonríe-

Sakura: ah... uh...-Se ríe apenada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmesí

Shaoran-se ríe-: desayunamos?

Sakura: esta bien...-se pone de pie-

Shaoran: después te gustaría salir?

Sakura: claro…-Sonríe-

Ambos desayunan y luego salen

Sakura: y... de verdad te gusto?-Mira la bufanda-

Shaoran: si, esta muy bien echa

Sakura: gracias...-Sonríe de buen humor-

Shaoran: ahora yo tengo q regalarte algo…

Sakura: no...-Lo mira- es regalo de cumpleaños...

Shaoran: pero no puedo regalarte algo?

Sakura: darme un regalo en tu cumpleaños?-Sonríe-

Shaoran: jaja no tiene xq ser de cumpleaños

Sakura: jaja bien bien...

Shaoran: mmhh... ya se...-le toma la mano- veni...-entra en una galería-

Sakura lo sigue confundida trotando para no tropezar...Así entran en un negocio donde vendían diferentes cosas, luego de buscar con la mirada el castaño habla con la vendedora dejando a Sakura en la entrada y después de unos momentos regresa con una bolsa enorme que le da a la chica.

Sakura: hoe...

La ojiverde mira la bolsa y luego la abre sacando su contenido...

Allí había un oso de felpa color blanco con corazones rojos en la palmas de sus cuatro patas, lo mas sorprende era su enorme tamaño, le llegaba a la joven hasta la cintura

Sakura: un oso de felpa...-abre los ojos luego se arrodilla abrazándolo- q lindo!

Shaoran: te gusta?

Sakura: huele tan bien...-cierra los ojos apretando mas fuerte el oso-

Shaoran-sonríe-: me alegro q te guste...

La ojiverde se pone de pie y luego abraza al ambarino besándolo en la mejilla...

Sakura: gracias...

Shaoran-la mira notoriamente sonrojado-: n-no es nada…

Sakura: estas bien?-Lo mira preocupada- te pusiste rojo... tenes fiebre?-Le toca la frente-

Shaoran: mh... no... -mira el suelo-

Sakura: q bueno...-Sonríe y lo abraza-

Shaoran suspira intentando calmarse y también la abraza

Sakura: Gracias Shaoran...-Se separa y le sonríe-

Shaoran: ya no me lo agradezcas...

Sakura: pero yo quiero...-Lo toma del rostro con ambas manos mirándolo- sos muy bueno conmigo...

Shaoran: vos también lo sos conmigo Sakura...

Sakura le sonríe de buen humor...él permanece callado observándola fijamente.

Sakura: me gustan mucho los osos...-Sonríe abrazando al muñeco a su lado-

Shaoran: me alegro...parece q elegí bien el regalo...

Sakura -se pone de pie y le sonríe-: ahora q hacemos?

Shaoran: mmhh... no se... a donde queres ir?

Sakura: donde vos elijas esta bien

Shaoran: no se...

Sakura: paseemos...

Shaoran asiente y sale con ella de la galería. La joven caminaba sonriente mirando al frente mientras abrazaba el enorme oso...Shaoran iba a su lado pensativo...

Sakura: en q pensas?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: mh? en nada...

Sakura: si era en trabajo...-Mira al frente- no pienses en eso... hoy es día de descanso...

Shaoran-le sonríe-: no, no era en eso

Sakura: no?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: no...-hace una pausa- pensaba en alguien

Sakura: en Mei Lin?-Lo mira preocupada-

Shaoran: no...

Sakura: esta bien...-Lo mira y sonríe-

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta llegar a un parque... los tonos de marrones predominaban allí... La ojiverde mira el lugar q se encontraba casi vacío y luego se agacha tomando una hoja seca para luego mirarla...Shaoran continúa caminando perdido en sus pensamientos.

**N/A:** Pésimo el corte, peor lo que sigue quería dejarlo para el capitulo 6… les gusto? Que opinan? Perdón por el retraso en el prólogo de "Doux Sentiment", con el tema de las fiestas andamos medio atrasadas! Además subiremos un one shot navideño de Sango y Miroku…bueno! Vamos a los rewies que no fueron demasiados:

Megumi-chan: En este capitulo mas cosas ocurren con Saku y Shao, espero q te guste como va quedando… con respecto al otro fic, perdón! En cuanto pueda terminamos el prologo!

Naguchan: gracias por leer y por dejar review, me alegro que te guste!

Sakurita86: Aquí ambas parejas avanzas… y bastante, creo que este es un capitulo muy romántico! Con respecto al epilogo del otro fic, espera un poco y veras lo q ocurre xD

Basileia Daudojiu: jaja sip, como en el otro muchas cosas malas, en este muchas buenas! Ojalá te guste el episodio romántico.

Sakurapotterhayes: gracias por tu mensaje y que bueno q te guste!

Coolis17: Como ya habrás leído si la ayuda a mejorar jejeje… gracias por leer!

Bueno! Me retiro, muy felices fiestas para todos! Y nos vemos el próximo viernes! Ja ne!


	6. Desilusión, porque tenia que quererte?

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VI**

**Desilusión, porque tenia que quererte?**

La ojiverde distraída vuelve la vista a su acompañante, al verlo perdido sonríe y luego le roza la oreja con la punta de la hoja...Shaoran se sobresalta y la mira, ella le sonríe y luego camina sentándose al pie de un árbol...Shaoran la sigue y también se sienta observando con cuidado las hojas de diversos colores q había en el suelo.

Sakura: Shaoran... q crees q habría pasado... si nosotros nos hubiéramos seguido viendo de chicos...

Shaoran: mmhh… supongo q hubiéramos sido buenos amigos...

Sakura: solo... amigos...

Shaoran: vos q pensas?

Sakura -lo mira-: Secreto...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: no no, yo te lo dije...

Sakura-se ríe y luego se apoya en su hombro-: no se... supongo q yo imaginaba otra cosa...

Shaoran: otra cosa?

Sakura: si...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: otra cosa...-se queda pensando- si, tal vez si

Sakura: pero bueno...-suspira-

Shaoran: tampoco sirve de mucho hablar de supuestos

Sakura: es cierto...

Shaoran: mejor pensar como son ahora las cosas

Sakura: si... tenés razón...-Suspira mirando al frente-

Shaoran-la mira y duda un momento-: q somos nosotros ahora?

Sakura: supongo... q amigos...-Lo mira- me equivoco?

Shaoran: yo también pienso eso...pero...

Sakura: pero...-Se endereza mirándolo-

Shaoran: pero... pero...-hace una pausa- nada, pero nada

Sakura: pero... q? termina lo q ibas a decir...-La chica lo mira con los ojos brillosos y una leve sonrisa, como con cierta esperanza-

Shaoran: mmhh... no es nada importante…-acota ciertamente nervioso-

Sakura: ah... esta bien...-Mira al frente-

Shaoran: me pregunto si... es la relación "indicada"…

Sakura: indicada...? no entiendo...

Shaoran: nuestra relación... no te parece rara?

Sakura: si...-suspira y lo mira-

Shaoran-asiente-: y eso... a veces... me confunde...

Sakura: te confunde... perdón...

Shaoran: eh? No, no es tu culpa...

Sakura: Shaoran...-suspira y lo mira- yo... yo...

Shaoran la mira escuchándola con atención

Sakura: yo... te... te quiero mucho... mas de lo que crees...-Suspira sonrojada- cuando te veía triste por lo de Mei Lin... me sentía horrible... y después me sentía peor... xq pensaba q ahora no estarías con alguien... cuando pelearon con ella... yo te ayude para q se arreglen... xq prefería verte feliz q a ser egoísta... me detesto x lo q pensé después de lo q paso...-se muerde el labio-

Shaoran-le toma las manos-: yo también me siento mal... me siento mal xq no la extraño como creía q lo haría...

Sakura lo mira en silencio sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír...

Shaoran: no se porque... pero... estando con vos... me siento mejor…

Sakura -sonríe y se apoya en su hombro-: sos la unida persona con la que me siento segura...-Lo abraza-

Shaoran: me alegra escuchar eso...

La ojiverde lo mira y luego de dudar un poco acorta distancia hasta besarlo. Shaoran se sorprende ya q no se lo esperaba, pero no duda en corresponderle de inmediato. Cuando se separan, la ojiverde lo mira sonrojada... luego sonríe y le besa la mejilla con ternura.

Shaoran -la miraba sonriente se sentía realmente contento-: pensas... q esto también... forma parte de mi trabajo?-se ríe-

Sakura: mmmh no...-lo mira-

Shaoran -le sonríe y la abraza como si temiera q se fuera-: te quiero mucho sabes?

Sakura: gracias...-Sonríe- yo... también...-cierra los ojos-

Shaoran: vamos a estar juntos? te vas a quedar conmigo?

Sakura: queres que me quede con vos?-lo mira-

Shaoran: vos queres?

Sakura: claro q si...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran-asiente-: yo también... y te prometo... q voy a cuidarte...

Sakura: tranquilo...-le acaricia el rostro-

Shaoran le sonríe y la besa de nuevo.

Mientras, en casa de Tomoyo…El ojiazul caminaba por el pasillo mientras leía unas cosas del caso... le preocupaba el echo de no encontrar nuevas pistas, así nunca avanzarían. En eso, mientras releía las cartas de amenaza ve nuevamente ese sello extraño q parecía provenir de alguna empresa... cansado levanta la vista para toparse con un estandarte q decoraba el living, q justamente tenía este mismo signo.

Eriol: mmmh q significa esto?-Se acerca a mirar bien el sello... q casualmente tenia el apellido Daidoujii grabado-

De un instante a otro todo cerraba, Eriol abre bien los ojos dejando caer todo al suelo.

Tomoyo: otra vez trabajando tan tarde?-comenta abrazándolo por la espalda-

Eriol -se sobresalta y la mira por sobre el hombro... luego señala el sello de la tela q colgaba de la pared-: y eso?

Tomoyo: eh?-lo mira y luego al estandarte-: ahh si, es el símbolo de mi familia

Eriol: Ya veo...-Se separa y junta los papeles para luego guardarlos en su bolsillo - Tengo q ir a ver a Shaoran... es importante...

Tomoyo: pero... son las 11 de la noche Eriol...

Eriol: es importante...-Insiste el chico para luego ir a la puerta y tomar su abrigo-

Tomoyo: espera...-lo toma del brazo- puedo acompañarte?

Eriol: prefiero ir esta vez solo...-se sienta calzándose sus zapatos-

Tomoyo: mmhh... si... esta bien... podrías avisarme cuando vuelvas? o voy a quedarme preocupada

Eriol: bien... igual no me esperes...-Se pone de pie, al ver q afuera llovía se acomoda su abrigo y luego sale-

Tomoyo lo saluda desde la puerta preocupada x su actitud extraña

El ojiazul se aleja rápidamente de la casa para luego comenzar a correr esperando llegar lo antes posible con el castaño...Al llegar ya eran cerca de las doce, cuando toca el timbre Shaoran tarde unos cuantos minutos en abrir.

Shaoran-bosteza-: Eriol? q haces acá tan tarde... estas empapado...-se hace a un lado para q entre-

Eriol: es q... descubrí algo importante...-Respiraba agitado-

Shaoran: tranquilizate, sentate...-le señala la mesa- no hagas mucho ruido q Sakura duerme...

Eriol: bien... perdón...-Suspira y se sienta-

Shaoran: queres tomar algo caliente?

Eriol: estoy bien... gracias...-suspira y saca los papeles q tenia en el bolsillo-

Shaoran: decime, q es tan urgente?-se sienta frente a el-

Eriol: te acordas del sello q te mencione...

Shaoran: mhh… ahh! si

Eriol: es el mismo sello de la familia Daidoujii...

Shaoran: de... de la familia de Tomoyo?

Eriol -asiente mostrándole los papeles al trasluz-: ese sello... es el de la familia de Tomoyo...

Shaoran: y... q crees?

Eriol: creo q es alguien de esa familia q planeo todo esto... y q los demás miembros lo están cubriendo...

Shaoran-asiente-: eso imagine...

Eriol: el problema es quien...-Suspira- Tomoyo siempre q puede insiste para q deje el caso...-permanece pensativo-

Shaoran: seguramente... te pedía eso para q no lo descubrieras...

Eriol -asiente y apoya la frente en sus manos-: q idiota soy...-suspira-

Shaoran: no es tu culpa, x suerte nos dimos cuenta a tiempo...

Eriol: si... pero todavía falta ver quien es...y por que hace esto...

Shaoran-asiente-: como vamos a averiguarlo?

Eriol: no se...-Suspira-

Shaoran: mmhh... tal vez...puedas sacarle información a Tomoyo...

Eriol: no creo poder confiar en ella

Shaoran: no te pido q confíes en ella... te pido q uses la confianza q ella te tiene en su contra...

Eriol: pero... yo la sigo queriendo...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: a pesar de todo? de q te mintió todo este tiempo? de q se estuvo riendo de vos?

Eriol -mira el suelo en silencio-: tenes razón...-Suspira angustiado-

Shaoran: se q es difícil... pero... ella seguramente te uso... para despistarnos...

Eriol asiente y se pone de pie

Shaoran: q vas a hacer?

Eriol: primero... volver a mi departamento... luego seguir mi trabajo...

Shaoran: pero q le vas a decir a Tomoyo?

Eriol: en el camino se me ocurrirá algo...-Camina hacia la puerta-

Shaoran-asiente y suspira-: se lo digo a Sakura?

Eriol: Hace lo q creas conveniente...-lo mira mientras abría- hasta luego...-Sale-

Shaoran se queda mirando x donde su amigo había salido unos momentos, luego regresa a dormir. Cuando Eriol llega a la casa, Tomoyo lo esperaba en el hall de entrada, al verlo se acerca preocupada al verlo empapado. El joven se revuelve el cabello para secárselo... luego suspira y se saca su abrigo...

Tomoyo: veni cerca de la estufa o vas a enfermarte...-le toma la mano y lo lleva junto al hogar q estaba prendido-

Eriol miraba el fuego pensativo.

Tomoyo: llegaste bastante tarde...-bosteza- queres tomar algo caliente?

Eriol: mmh no...-Se saca sus lentes q se habían empañado y las limpia con su camisa-

Tomoyo-asiente-: esta bien...-permanece en silencio mirándolo, algo le pasaba-

Eriol: Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-La mira sacando el papel de su bolsillo- Supongo q reconocerás esto...-Señala el sello-

Tomoyo: mmhh... de donde sacaste eso?

Eriol: contestame... sabes quien escribe estas notas... no? Es alguien de tu familia... quien es?

Tomoyo-desvía la mirada-: perdoname, pero no puedo decirte eso...

Eriol: quien esta persiguiendo a tu prima y xq? Es por esto q queres q deje el caso... -La toma de los hombros- decime... por favor...

Tomoyo: te lo diría! pero no puedo!-lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos-

Eriol: quien es... y xq hace esto...

Tomoyo-baja la vista-: basta Eriol... deja este caso...

Eriol: No...-suspira molesto- me voy...-Se pone sus lentes y camina hacia la habitación donde dormía para tomar sus cosas-

Tomoyo-lo sigue quedandose de pie en el pasillo-: entonces... la elegís a ella no?

Eriol: a ella...?-La mira- si vas a mentirme... prefiero estar solo...

Tomoyo: pero te quiero...

Eriol-mira su bolso mientras lo cerraba-: q lastima... xq yo también...-La mira- pero no me gusta q me mientan...-Se endereza-

Tomoyo: perdoname pero no puedo decirte eso...-suspira- no te vayas... por favor...

Eriol permanece en silencio mirándola... luego camina saliendo al pasillo...

Tomoyo-mira hacia allí mientras escuchaba los pasos de Eriol bajando las escaleras, se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras silenciosas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, cierra los ojos y murmura para si-: pero... no es mi culpa…

Eriol mira la escalera y luego abre la puerta de la entrada...Tomoyo se queda donde estaba, sabia q no podía hacer nada para retenerlo, el había preferido irse con Sakura. Luego de un momento se escucha la puerta cerrarse...

Tomoyo-se seca los ojos y se pone de pie, luego reposa la espalda contra una pared-: tengo... q olvidarme...maldito… porque fue… q hiciste que llegara a creerte genuinamente…

Al otro dia 

Shaoran se levanta temprano y le prepara a Sakura el desayuno el cual le lleva a la cama, planeaba hablar con ella. La joven dormía bajo las sabanas completamente...Shaoran deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz, luego descubre un poco a la ojiverde y le hace cosquillas en el cuello.

Sakura: mmmh-pone la cabeza debajo de la almohada-

Shaoran: q dormilona...

La ojiverde se acomoda y luego de un momento se sienta tomando aire...

Sakura: q horrible despertar... casi me ahogo...-Se friega los ojos-

Shaoran-se ríe-: tenes hambre?

Sakura lo mira y asiente

Shaoran: mira...-toma la bandeja y la deja sobre el regazo de la chica-

Sakura: gracias...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran: no es nada…

Sakura sonríe y luego comienza a desayunar en silencio...

Shaoran: mmhh... cuando decidí aceptar el caso… te prometí q seria sincero no?

Sakura -lo mira luego de asentir-: q pasa?

Shaoran: Eriol averiguó algo...

Sakura: Si? q averiguo?-Lo mira intrigada-

Shaoran: sabemos quien nada detrás de todo esto...

Sakura: quien?

Shaoran: parece ser q la familia Daidouji...

Sakura abre la boca dejando caer la taza sobre sus piernas derramando el te sobre su pijama...Shaoran recoge rápidamente la taza y seca con un repasador para q no se quemara.

Sakura -se sobresalta y mira las manos del chico-: Tomoyo?...

Shaoran: no sabemos exactamente quien... o si todos están involucrados...

Sakura: Tomoyo es parte de eso?

Shaoran: no puedo responder eso, no lo sabemos todavía...

Sakura -asiente y lo mira-: lo siento...

Shaoran: xq te disculpas?-suspira- lamento q las cosas sean así

Sakura: muchas gracias...

Shaoran: gracias xq?

Sakura: por decírmelo...-Le sonríe levemente-

Shaoran: es x tu seguridad... no vas a poder ver a Tomoyo hasta q tengamos mas datos...

Sakura asiente y suspira mirando el pantalón de su pijama q se encontraba empapado...

Shaoran: mejor cambiate-se pone de pie-

Sakura: Si...-Suspira y se pone de pie-

Shaoran: te espero en el comedor-sale-

La ojiverde suspira y cierra la puerta para después cambiarse y ordenar el cuarto sale... Shaoran leía unos cuantos papeles q Eriol le había enviado esa misma mañana referentes al caso de Sakura.

La castaña se sienta en el sillón en silencio mirando por la ventana con tono meditabundo.

Shaoran: creo q solo falta buscar algunas pruebas mas...

Sakura: Si...-Suspira- Eriol y Tomoyo terminaron por esto... no?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: si... no es para menos...

Sakura suspira y se deja caer de lado en el sillón mirando la nada...

Shaoran-guarda los papeles prolijamente en la carpeta correspondiente y luego se sienta junto a la chica-: No estés así... es mejor saberlo o no?

Sakura: si... pero... no creí q Tomoyo... fuera capaz de esto...-Suspira-

Shaoran: pensas q ella no esta involucrada?

Sakura: solo creo q ella no seria capaz de hacer algo para perjudicarme...-Se endereza y lo mira- nos criamos juntas... siempre me ayudo cuando creí q nadie lo haría...

Shaoran: todo es muy extraño... pero lo q queda claro es q ella encubrió a su familia...

Sakura: y por que no le preguntan a su madre? Ella debe saber algo...

Shaoran: con preguntarle no ganamos nada, es obvio q va a negar todo...

Sakura: si sirve de algo... la primera persona en desaparecer cuando paso lo de mis padres y mi hermano fue la madre de Tomoyo... mi tía Sonomi fue la primera en irse... luego no dejaba a Tomoyo invitarme a su casa para ayudarme... o simplemente verme...

Shaoran: mmh q extraño...-suspira- no te preocupes, vamos a descubrir la verdad pronto-le acaricia el rostro-

Sakura -sonríe y luego hace que se acueste en sus piernas-: te ves cansado...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Shaoran-la mira-: es solo q no estoy durmiendo muy bien

Sakura: entonces dormí un poco...-Le cierra los ojos para después seguir jugando con su cabello-

Shaoran: pero no puedo dormir...-se sienta-

Sakura: xq?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: pensaba ir a ver a Eriol a ver si sabe algo más...

Sakura: ya veo...-Suspira- trata de descansar después un poco… te va a hacer mal...

Shaoran-le sonríe-: no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a esto...-se pone de pie- vamos?

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie. Luego Shaoran conduce hasta el departamento de su amigo, al llegar oye como este discutía por teléfono.

Eriol: xq no queres decirme... se que sabes quien esta detrás de esto... xq encubrís a esa persona?...

Tomoyo: ya te lo dije Eriol, no puedo decirlo no es q no quiera... yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo... pero no puedo hablar ahora...

Eriol: entonces cuando? eh?... entonces... voy a tener que considerarte sospechosa...

Tomoyo: mh... esta bien...-suspira- si eso queres pensar... veo q no me conoces nada...-corta-

Eriol cuelga y suspira. Shaoran toca el timbre, el ojizul abre, al verlos se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar... su casa era un completo desastre, demostrando q con urgencia necesitaba algo en su vida diferente a su trabajo...Shaoran entra esquivando las varias cosas tiradas en el lugar y despeja el sillón para q Sakura se sentara.

Sakura: creo... q necesita ayuda...-mira el lugar mientras caminaba para después tropezar con un cesto de ropa cayendo al suelo- Kyaaa!

Shaoran: estas bien?-la ayuda a ponerse de pie-

Sakura: s-si...-Sonríe tocándose el rostro con la mano que tenia libre- Molesta si acomodo un poco esto?-Mira a ambos jóvenes- evitemos otro accidente...

Shaoran: como quieras...

Eriol: si... esta bien... te lo agradecería incluso...-Sonríe leve y casi imperceptiblemente-

Sakura: Esta bien...-Sonríe y luego de sacudirse la ropa pone manos a la obra mientras ambos jóvenes conversaban-

Shaoran: algo nuevo?

Eriol: Nada...-Suspira- por mas que sigo buscando no consigo nada...

Shaoran: mmhh... y si vamos a hablar con los Daidouji?

Eriol: recién hablaba con Tomoyo...-Suspira- y sigue negándose a hablar...

Shaoran: podemos hablar con su madre, con el personal de la casa...

Eriol: si...-Suspira-

Shaoran-se queda penando-: o tal vez... podríamos poner cámaras ocultas en algunos lugares de la casa...

Eriol: y como pensas ponerlas?

Shaoran: bueno...-lo mira- creo q sos el único q puede entrar sin q sea sospechoso

Eriol permanece en silencio mirándolo...

Shaoran: creo q así podríamos averiguar muchas cosas... q decís?

Eriol: si...-suspira-

Shaoran-asiente-: podrías hacerlo hoy? o mañana?

Eriol: para mañana en la tarde van a estar todas instaladas...

Shaoran: perfecto-asiente- entonces nos vemos mañana x la noche para ver como salio todo

Eriol asiente y suspira para después ver a Sakura terminar de acomodar unas cosas.

Shaoran: bueno... entonces ya nos vamos-se pone de pie-

Sakura: termine!-Sonríe satisfecha- ahora la cosa es que quede así...

Shaoran: q rápida...-le sonríe- bueno, nos vemos mañana -se despide de su amigo y sale junto con Sakura-

Sakura: Shaoran... piensan espiar a Tomoyo?

Shaoran: a su familia

Sakura: ya veo...-Mira al frente-

Shaoran: así es probable q obtengamos pruebas

Sakura asiente y lo toma de la mano...

Shaoran-la mira-: lo importante es q no te pase nada...-suspira y se friega los ojos con la mano q tenia libre-

Sakura: cuando lleguemos te vas a acostar a descansar...-Lo mira preocupada-

Shaoran: tengo q terminar con una cosas antes

Sakura suspira y asiente...Al llegar Shaoran se prepara un café y luego va a su estudio donde permanece el resto de la tarde

La ojiverde prepara la cena en silencio y luego pone la mesa...

Shaoran cerca de las 11 regresa al comedor desperezándose y prende la televisión.

Sakura: no... Vas a comer?

Shaoran: no sabia q lo habías preparado...-la apaga y se sienta a la mesa- vos ya cenaste?

Sakura-niega con la cabeza-: te esperaba, así no cenas solo...-Sonríe-

Shaoran le devuelve la sonrisa y luego sirve la cena para ambos

Ambos cenan en silencio... luego, la ojiverde levanta y limpia los platos

Shaoran-bosteza-: estuvo muy rico

Sakura: me alegra q te haya gustado...-Le sonríe- ahora anda a dormir... descansa bien...

Shaoran: me falta poco para terminar , voy a dormir en un rato...-se pone de pie-

Sakura: te vas a enfermar si no dormís bien...-Lo mira preocupada-

Shaoran: ya te dije q estoy acostumbrado... vos anda a dormir, si mañana tengo tiempo antes de ir a ver a Eriol podemos salir.

Sakura suspira y asiente... luego de terminar con lo que hacia se va a su habitación...Shaoran se queda un tiempo mas en su estudio y luego también se va a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Llegó el 6to capitulo junto con el año nuevo… como pasaron navidad? Hablando de eso, ya subimos el one shot, es de Sango y Miroku y se llama "Dulce navidad" espero lo lean. Ahora si, respondiendo a los escasos reviews…

Basileia Daudojiu: jaja como habrás notado tus sospechas parecen tener algo de reales… no? Aun no se sabe quien es el "malo" peor ya estamos cerca!

Lady Neomi: Me alegro q además de leer el otro fic también leas este! Gracias!

ShAd3s.Darkness El one shot esta en linea! Y e comento q todo tiene un como y un porque en este fic… o por lo menos eso intentamos!

Megumi-chan: Las cosas entre Saku y Shao mejoraron, pero con Eriol y Tomoyo fueron para atrás… jaja raros giros arguméntales. Prometo que durante la próxima semana subo el epilogo!

Naguchan: Gracias por leer y por dejar review!

Bien, son poquitos, pero mil gracias a estar personitas que van siguiendo el fic, porfa los que leen y no dejan review háganlo!

Les cuento que solo queda un cap antes de que me vaya de viaje, seguiré con este y los demás fics en febrero.

Ahora si, les deseo muy feliz año nuevo! Ja ne!


	7. Caso cerrado

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VII**

**Caso cerrado**

Tomoyo leía en el living mientras desayunaba cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Luego de un momento, suena el timbre...La morocha mira a su alrededor y al ver q ningún miembro del personal estaba cerca se pone de pie y atiende. Eriol estaba parado mirando el jardín pensativo... al escuchar la puerta abrirse mira hacia esta...

Tomoyo: si?... ah Eriol... te olvidaste algo?-mira el suelo-

Eriol: mmh venia... xq... xq quería hablar con vos...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: queres pasar?-lo mira-

Eriol asiente y luego entra, ella se sienta en el sillón y le sirve una taza de te.

Eriol: mmh bien...-mira la taza frente a el pensativo-

Tomoyo: q querías decirme?

Eriol: quería disculparme por el modo en que te trate…

Tomoyo: xq te disculpas ahora? ante estabas enojado…

Eriol: me disculpo... xq no puedo ser así con la persona que quiero-se pone de pie-

Tomoyo-lo mira-: q significa eso?

Eriol-permanece un momento en silencio y luego la mira-: El baño donde estaba?

Tomoyo: junto al comedor... pero Eriol, contestame...

Eriol: mmh... no se que significa...-Suspira y luego sale del comedor para regresar varios minutos después-

Tomoyo ya había terminado su te y miraba hacia afuera pensativa, Eriol se sienta en su sitio suspirando algo cansado...

Tomoyo-lo mira de reojo-: decime la verdad... q viniste a buscar?

Eriol: nada... me perdí... q ahora no me crees?-La mira y luego se pone de pie- venia a disculparme... pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer... así que me voy...

Tomoyo: espera… quiero saber... q va a pasar... con nosotros...

Eriol la mira en silencio mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Tomoyo-se pone de pie y lo acompaña hasta la puerta, una vez allí lo toma del rostro y se acerca a el para decirle algo en voz baja-: Eriol.. cuidate… porque si ellos saben... q sabes demasiado... van a matarte... x eso... quería q dejes el caso...

Eriol -abre bien los ojos mirándola y luego la toma de la muñeca reteniéndola-: Quienes?-Hablaba en el mismo tono-

Tomoyo: eso no te lo puedo decir... –hace una pausa- perdoname x haberte lastimado Eriol... pero... x tu bien...deberías alejarte de todo esto... antes de q sea tarde...

Eriol: jurame q no tenes nada que ver...

Tomoyo-baja la vista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-: no puedo...jurarte eso...

Eriol: Jurame que no sos vos la que manda esas cartas... por favor...

Tomoyo-lo mira y se seca los ojos-: perdoname... x decepcionarte...

Eriol -suspira y le besa la mejilla-: Vas a ver q rápido se va a terminar...-Se va-

Tomoyo suspira angustiada y se apoya sobre la puerta. Luego de un rato, el ojiazul llega a su casa y deja sus cosas en el sillón para luego acostarse...Mas tarde cerca de la hora de cenar lo despierta el sonido del teléfono.

Eriol: mmh...-Atiende- hola?

Shaoran: Eriol? te sentís bien?

Eriol: si... estoy bien... xq la pregunta?

Shaoran: mmhh no se, no se te escucha bien.

Eriol: estoy bien... solo que recién me despierto...-finge estar de ánimos- Conecte nuestras cámaras al sistema de vigilancia de la casa... de modo que pude ahorrarme el trabajo...

Shaoran: q bien, es perfecto...mmhh... queres salir hoy? no se, para despejarnos

Eriol: esta bien... en donde?

Shaoran: mmhh nos vemos en el bar a dos cuadras de mi casa?

Eriol: bien... te veo ahí...-Corta-

Un par de horas después Eriol llega al sitio arreglado, pero su amigo aun no llegaba. El ojiazul miraba en todas direcciones y cada tanto su reloj...

En eso un ruido extraño lo hace voltear.

Eriol: q...que demo...-Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una bala le había atravesado el hombro derecho tirándolo al suelo... luego, otra bala le da en la pierna impidiéndole moverse. Un hombre cubierto y con un arma en su mano lo apunta al salir de las sombras

Eriol: q...quien sos?

: El q va a hacerte desaparecer x entrometido...

Eriol: sos... de los que persiguen a Sakura...

: q inteligente...-lo toma del cabello y pone la boca del arma en su cabeza, en eso se escucha la sirena de la policía, el hombre asustado lo suelta bruscamente y escapa-

El ojiazul cae al suelo goleándose fuertemente la cabeza...Desde la esquina de donde venia el sonido aparece Tomoyo, quien deja junto a Eriol una radio pequeña y levanta suavemente su cabeza viéndolo con preocupación. Eriol respiraba débilmente, por la perdida de sangre... luego, abre pesadamente los ojos y la mira...

Eriol: Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: estas bien?-le acaricia la cabeza una vez q apoya su cabeza sobre su regazo-

Eriol: Todo me da vueltas... y estoy muy cansado...-Cierra los ojos-

Tomoyo: no te duermas... voy a llamar a una ambulancia, pero no te duermas...-toma su teléfono y llama al hospital mas cercano-

Eriol: Esta bien... voy a tratar de no dormirme...-Suspira-

Momentos después llega la ambulancia, con una camilla suben a Eriol a la misma, Tomoyo también sube. Luego van al hospital...

Allí examinan a Eriol x suerte tratan a tiempo las heridas de bala y el golpe en la cabeza no había tenido consecuencias severas, luego de un rato lo llevan a una habitación donde le permiten entrar a Tomoyo. El chico descansaba con los ojos cerrados aun balbuceando...

Tomoyo-se sienta a su lado y le habla en voz baja para no molestarlo-: Eriol, como estas?

Eriol -abre los ojos y la mira-: Gracias a vos... estoy bien...

Tomoyo: no, no es gracias a mi...-le acaricia la cabeza acomodándole el cabello- descansa

Eriol: si... es gracias a vos...-Suspira y cierra los ojos-

Tomoyo-lo besa en la frente-: q duermas bien

Eriol: Gracias...-Sonríe levemente-

Tomoyo: te vas a poner bien pronto...

Eriol: Tomoyo... vos... sabias que ese sujeto iba a atacarme... no?

Tomoyo: si, perdoname, llegue tarde... es q fue difícil salir de mi casa...

Eriol: Podes... contarme... que esta pasando?-La mira- por favor te lo pido... y te prometo que voy a hacer que termine lo mas rápido posible...

Tomoyo: entendeme... me gustaría decírtelo... pero no puedo...-suspira- y con esas cámaras q pusiste no vas a lograr nada...

Eriol: q-que?

Tomoyo: las descubrieron apenas te fuiste

Eriol: con razón lo q paso...

Tomoyo: tenes q dejar el caso...

Eriol: No...-suspira- no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias...

Tomoyo: yo... no voy a poder estar ahí siempre para ayudarte...

Eriol: Es cierto... pero... así soy yo... muchas veces mi vida estuvo corriendo el riesgo de perderse... como con la de Shaoran... pero así son las cosas...

Tomoyo: sabes... me sentí mal... cuando me di cuenta q me habías usado para instalar esas cámaras...

Eriol: quiero cuidarte...-La mira- algo me dice... q vos no tenes nada que ver... pero si no me ayudas... no se que hacer...

Tomoyo: todo esto... ya llego demasiado lejos... no puedo permitir... q sigas arriesgándote...-se pone de pie-

Eriol: q haces?

Tomoyo-sonríe levemente-: no te preocupes por nada y descansa-le acomoda las sabanas- pronto va a terminar este caso.

Eriol: no hagas nada tonto... por favor, Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: Eriol... vos todavía me queres?

Eriol: si...-La mira- en lo único q pensé cuando el tipo se me acerco, fue en vos, Tomoyo...

Tomoyo-le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro-: sos muy dulce...gracias...

Eriol: por eso, no hagas nada tonto...

Tomoyo-asiente-: solo lo necesario, te quiero, no lo olvides...-lo besa en los labios y luego sale-

Eriol la mira hasta que se cierra la puerta y suspira.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Shaoran va al hospital a ver a su amigo, sonreía y llevaba un periódico en la mano. Eriol miraba la TV aburrido... no había nada interesante para ver... quería evitar a toda costa los noticieros, bastante de policial tenia ya su vida…

Shaoran: Eriol! te enteraste!

Eriol: mmh?-Lo mira- de... de que?

Shaoran: ganamos! ganamos el caso!-sonríe contento-

Eriol: en serio?-Se incorpora mirándolo sin creer lo que escuchaba-

Shaoran: si, ya termino todo...

Eriol: como paso?

Shaoran: parece ser q Tomoyo fue a hablar con la policía y se entregó explicando también q el resto de la familia estaba involucrada, el caso fue reabierto y en poco tiempo se vera ante un juez.

Eriol: Tomoyo... esta en prisión?

Shaoran: claro, al igual q su madre y otros involucrados-se sienta- como fue q la convenciste?

Eriol: no hice nada...-Suspira- solo le dije... que no iba a dejar el caso, por que no me gustaba dejar las cosas por la mitad...

Shaoran: mmhh no entiendo...pero bueno, no importa! Es una gran noticia! Apenas salgas vamos a festejar…

Eriol: Tomoyo es inocente...-suspira-

Shaoran: eh? como podes decir eso cuando ella misma se entrego ayer?

Eriol: xq... sino no me habría salvado...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: una cosa no tiene nada q ver con la otra... no me digas q todavía ella te gusta...

Eriol mira la ventana en silencio.

Shaoran-suspira-: lamento q las cosas salieran así...

Eriol: no te preocupes... cuando se demuestre su inocencia va a salir...

Shaoran-se rasca la cabeza-: si vos lo decís... bueno, descansa-se pone de pie-

Eriol: si, gracias...-suspira cerrando los ojos-

Shaoran: esta tarde te dan el alta, si queres podes ir a verla

Eriol: gracias...-Lo mira- ahora vas a poder disfrutar tu tiempo con Sakura...-Sonríe-

Shaoran-asiente y sonrie-: si es verdad... cuidate, nos vemos-sale-

Por la tarde finalmente le dicen q podía irse, aunque le ordenan reposo.

El ojiazul suspira y de camino a su casa pasa por la comisaría...

Allí luego de hablar con el oficial y con la excusa de q era el detective a cargo del caso y debía hacer algunas preguntas le permiten pasar.

Allí camina hasta la celda donde se encontraba la joven amatista... al verla una punzada le atraviesa el pecho...Tomoyo estaba sentada en el suelo mientras leía.

Eriol: Tomoyo...-Murmura-

Ella levanta la vista al oír su nombre, él la saluda levemente con la mano...

Tomoyo: tan rápido te dieron de alta?-se pone de pie dejando el libro a un lado- te sentís bien?

Eriol-asiente-: Si... estoy muy bien...-suspira- que haces acá?

Tomoyo-baja la vista-: pagar x lo q hice...

Eriol: vos hacías eso a tu prima?

Tomoyo: estoy involucrada, fui su cómplice

Eriol: cómplice de quien?

Tomoyo: de mi mama...-lo mira y suspira- q haces acá Eriol? deberías estar descanando

Eriol: hay cosas que tengo que arreglar...-Le acaricia el rostro- vos querías ayudar a tu mama?

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza a la vez q sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-: ella actuó mal... yo no debía enterarme de nada... pero por error lo supe... y me obligo a ayudarla...

Eriol: tranquila...-Sonríe aliviado- yo voy a encargarme de que salgas de acá... pero no llores...-Hace una pausa- xq tu mama hacia esto?

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: no quiero q sigas involucrado Eriol...

Eriol: tranquila...-Le acaricia el rostro-

Tomoyo: gracias... por creerme...

Eriol: no tenés que agradecerme nada...

Tomoyo-asiente-: no tenés motivos para confiar en lo q digo y lo haces de todos modos, xq?

Eriol: xq te amo...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo-sonríe levemente-: me pone contenta escuchar eso...pero... yo no soy para vos Eriol...

Eriol: Shh...-Sonríe cubriéndole los labios con el dedo índice- deja que me encargue... vos cuídate... y tene paciencia...-la suelta-

Tomoyo-asiente-: vos también cuidate...

Eriol asiente y luego se va.

Mientras Shaoran hablaba con los oficiales q le daban los últimos detalles, así Sakura termina por enterarse q todo había sido planeado por su tía Sonomi.

Sakura: pero... xq mi tía haría algo así?-Suspira-

Pol1: no lo sabemos todavía…

Sakura: Y... Tomoyo? q va a pasar con ella?

Pol1: ella es culpable x encubrir los asesinatos y ayudar a su madre

Sakura suspira mirando el suelo.

Shaoran: mejor volvamos...

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar en silencio. Shaoran iba a su lado viéndola de reojo preocupado

Sakura: Ya todo se termino...

Shaoran: si... ahora podes ir tranquila a donde quieras...

Sakura: quería preguntarte... si te gustaría venir a vivir en mi casa... conmigo...-Lo toma del brazo y se apoya en su hombro-

Shaoran-la mira-: en tu casa?

Sakura: te molesta?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: no...

Sakura lo abraza y mira las vidrieras mientras caminaba, él le sonríe levemente y luego se queda pensando.

Sakura: q pasa?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: penaba... en q e probable q dentro de poco surja otro caso... y... voy a estar ocupado...

Sakura: entonces, lo que te queda es aprovechar tu tiempo libre...-Le acomoda el cabello y le sonríe-

Shaoran: si...-suspira-

Sakura: descansa... eso es lo que necesitas...

Shaoran-asiente-: además quiero q pasemos mucho tiempo juntos

Sakura sonríe y le besa la mejilla.

Pasa una semana tranquila hasta q por fin llega el dia del juicio

Shaoran y Sakura llegan temprano, ambos estaban citados a declarar, al igual q Eriol. La ojiverde fue la primera en pasar al estrado... miraba al abogado frente a ella y cada tanto a los demás presentes...

Luego de algunas preguntas le dijeron q era suficiente, mas tarde declaró Sonomi quien no negó nada, y Tomoyo quien explico q ella había encubierto a su madre.

Luego de un par de horas, el juicio toma un receso... en el cual, la ojiverde suspira dejándose caer sobre la mesa frente a ella...

Shaoran-le acaricia la cabeza-: después ya nos toca a Eriol y a mi, si queres luego de eso podemos irnos…

Sakura: si...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: no te preocupes, después de lo q dijo Sonomi es obvio q vamos a ganar.

Sakura -asiente y suspira-: Tomoyo la encubría...-Mira al frente-

Shaoran suspira y vuelve la vista a su derecha para decirle algo a Eriol, pero descubre q no estaba allí. El juicio se desarrolla con normalidad y horas después termina sentenciando a la madre de Tomoyo a cadena perpetua por asesinato agravado x el vinculo y a Tomoyo a 6 años de prisión por encubrimiento y complicidad.

La ojiverde mira a su prima y su tía irse con los policías con esposas en sus muñecas.

Shaoran-se pone de pie-: por fin terminó...-le sonríe a la castaña mientras tomaba sus papeles-

Sakura: S-si...-Lo mira y sonríe levemente-

Shaoran-le acaricia el rostro-: vamos, volvamos

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie para luego tomarlo del brazo...Ambos salen, afuera se encuentran con Eriol. El ojiazul estaba apoyado contra una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo encendido en la boca...

Shaoran-lo mira y suspira-: quería hablar con vos...

Eriol: si...-Lo mira y luego apaga su cigarrillo-

Shaoran: pensaba en q podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones, digo, cerrar un tiempo la oficina...

Eriol: si... no estaría mal...-Suspira- supongo q va a ayudarme un poco...-Se aclara la garganta-

Shaoran-asiente-: podemos arreglar para irnos juntos de vacaciones...como cuando éramos chicos...

Eriol -asiente y sonríe-: esta bien...

Shaoran: voy a averiguar x un buen lugar y te llamo

Eriol: esta bien... mas vale q te acuerdes

Shaoran: jaja claro, en un par de días prometo llamarte-abre la puerta del auto dejando entrar a Sakura- te alcanzo a tu casa?

Eriol: ya q no tengo mas mi auto...-Se encoge de hombros- podes llevarme?

Shaoran asiente y luego de q su amigo sube conduce hasta la casa del mismo

Eriol: Bueno... nos vemos...-Abre la puerta-

Shaoran asiente y luego de despedirse regresa a su casa. La ojiverde se acomoda con la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y cierra los ojos.

Shaoran: a donde te gustaría ir?

Sakura: q? Como?-Lo mira y sonríe-

Shaoran: de vacaciones...

Sakura: aah...-mira al frente- yo también puedo ir?

Shaoran: claro, pensabas q no?

Sakura: pensé q querrían ir ustedes nada mas...

Shaoran: y dejarte sola acá?... no...-le sonríe y luego estaciona frente a la casa- además no creo q a Eriol le moleste

Sakura: Esta bien...-Sonríe luego lo abraza besándolo en los labios-

Shaoran le corresponde y luego baja y entra a la casa junto con la joven

Sakura, una vez q entra, va a la cocina a preparar la cena...

En eso en casa de Eriol suena el teléfono

Eriol-Atiende-: Si, diga?

Tomoyo: Eriol?-suspira- perdón x llamarte tan tarde...

Eriol: Tranquila... acabo de llegar... como estas?

Tomoyo: mmhh bien... me dejaron hacer una llamada... y quería despedirme...

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: van a trasladarme en un par de días

Eriol: Q?... pero...

Tomoyo-suspira-: como no voy a volver a verte... quería darte las gracias...

Eriol: Tomoyo... en un tiempo vas a poder salir...-Suspira- y yo voy a esperarte...

Tomoyo: de q estas hablando?-baja la voz-

Eriol: De... de q voy a esperarte...

Tomoyo: 6 años?

Eriol: Si... 6... o 10 si es necesario... pero voy a esperarte...

Tomoyo: sos muy dulce... pero no podes hacer eso... no vale la pena q me esperes a mi... Eriol... sos demasiado bueno para mi... tenes q seguir con tu vida

Eriol: Yo pienso esperarte...

Tomoyo: gracias... aunque no me parece q sea lo correcto...

Eriol: No me importa lo q sea o no correcto...

Tomoyo: esta bien... tengo q cortar... te quiero...

Eriol: yo también... cuidate...

Tomoyo: vos también... y no es necesario q cumplas lo q dijiste... no tenes q sentirte culpable, suerte -corta-

Ese era el final de aquel caso, algunos les trajo alegrías a otros tristes verdades, pero todo acabo bien al final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bueno, la verdad llegamos justito… no es el final del fic aunque asi lo parezca, es algo así como el final de la primera parte…ya que el caso Kinomoto llegó a su fin pero no así la historia de nuestros personajes! En enero no podremos actualizar porque andaremos de viaje… así que recién en febrero podremos subir lo que falta no es demasiado! Jojoj es un f/f cortito… ahora si, a los reviews.

Basileia Daudojiu: jajaja algo de razón tenias con eso del chantaje… y por fin se muestra el culpable de todo!

coolis17: Tomoyo tenía bastante q ver… aunque no quería hacerlo no tenia mas opción.

Megumi-chan: Por fin descubrimos quien fue el asesinato de los padres de Sakura y quien la perseguía a ella con las mismas intenciones y todo por…celos.

ShAd3s.Darkness: Sakura y Shaoran van muy bien si… y pobre Eriol y Tomoyo… jaja veremos que sucede ahora que el caso terminó.

Naguchan: gracias por leer!

Lady Neomi: jaja sip! Por fin se descubre…

Bueno! No son muchos, pero gracias a las 6 personitas que nos hicieron llegar su comentario! xD mil disculpa por el epilogo de Doux Sentiment! De verdad! Intentaré tenerlo para antes de irme de viaje.. solo me faltan dos hojas! Pero esta complicado jeje... espero esta primera parte del fic les haya gustado. Nos leemos en un mes! Ja ne!


	8. Olvidos y lágrimas

**Houl in my soul**

**Summary:** Romance, acción y misterio se mezclan en este policial en donde Eriol y Shaoran deben investigar la muerte de la familia Kinomoto. Contratados por la hija menor de la familia aseguran que su trabajo esta primero que el amor. UA- S&S E&T

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VIII**

**Olvidos y lágrimas**

Transcurren unos días y Shaoran llama a Eriol, habían decidido ir a la playa y ya habían alquilado un departamento, x lo q salen para allí el fin de semana.

Sakura se mostraba emocionada mirando el paisaje mientras tarareaba una canción, mientras q Eriol miraba por la ventana aburrido...Llegan a la playa cerca del mediodía así q los tres van a comer afuera

Sakura: q lindo...-Miraba en todas direcciones- WAAH! q colores!

Shaoran-le sonríe-: me alegra q te guste.

Sakura: hace mucho q no venia al mar...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran asiente y comienza a almorzar, le preocupaba el humor de su amigo, debía hacer algo para animarlo…Eriol comía en silencio...su apetito había disminuido, y se lo veía rancio a todo.

Shaoran: vamos a la playa después?-lo mira-

Eriol: Esta bien...-Lo mira y sonríe levemente-

Shaoran: seguro la pasaremos bien ahí

Eriol: supongo...

Un rato después regresan al departamento donde se viste y van hasta la playa donde acomodan sus cosas dispuestos a quedarse toda la tarde.

Sakura: Q bien!-Toma aire y luego se acomoda las lentes de sol sobre su cabeza-

Shaoran: si... lindo para dormir siesta...-se recuesta cerrando los ojos-

Sakura: y no molesta q yo vaya a nadar no?-Lo mira desabotonándose su camisa para quedar únicamente con el pareo blanco, además de su bikini color verde agua-

Shaoran-la mira unos instantes en silencio, embobado con el delicado físico de su novia y luego le sonríe-: no te quedas un rato conmigo?

Sakura: bueno...-Sonríe y se sienta-

Shaoran la abraza haciendo q se recueste a su lado

Sakura: pero después venís a nadar conmigo no?

Shaoran: si si...-cierra los ojos-

Sakura se ríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

Shaoran-levanta un poco la cabeza y mira a su amigo-: xq vos no vas x ahí?... Digo... a conocer gente...

Eriol: si... voy a pasear...-Bosteza y se pone de pie y comienza a caminar-

Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, Shaoran debió haberse ido sólo con Sakura, finalmente él solo molestaba allí con su presencia. Sabía que su amigo lo había invitado al verlo deprimido, pero no deseaba arruinar sus merecidas vacaciones. En eso escucha q alguien gritaba, el sonido provenía desde el mar al parecer alguien se estaba ahogando.

El chico sin dudarlo se lanza al agua al rescate de esa persona...Al parecer se trataba de una chica quien había sido atrapada x un remolino.

Eriol-Se acerca rápidamente y la mira-: enseguida te saco... aguanta un poco...-Toma aire y se sumerge-

La joven estaba ya casi inconsciente y tenia algunos golpes a causa de las rocas cercanas, comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados y el aire hacia rato ya se le había acabado.

Eriol la libera de unas algas q la sujetaban y luego la sostiene yendo a la orilla... una vez allí la acuesta en la arena... y, ante la multitud q se reunía, le da respiración artificial, esperando q abriera los ojos...La joven segundos después se incorpora tosiendo agua salada.

Eriol: estas bien?-La mira-

Ella-se lleva la mano a la frente aun mareada-: si...creo q si...

Eriol: q bien-Sonríe-

Ella: mmh...-lleva las manos a su cuello sintiendo aliviada como el aire pasaba x su allí sin dificultad- vos me rescataste?

Eriol: ehmmm podría decirse que si...

Ella-le sonríe-: gracias...

Eriol: No fue nada...-Sonríe levemente-

Kaho: soy Kaho... un gusto -extiende su mano-

Eriol: Mucho gusto... yo soy Eriol... -Toma su mano y la estrecha-

Kaho: q puedo hacer para agradecerte?

Eriol: No es necesario...-Se pone de pie-

Kaho: pero...

Eriol: Pero...?-La mira-

Kaho: tenes una cara triste...-se pone de pie y escurre el pareo empapado q llevaba-

Eriol: puede ser...-Se pone de pie- en fin... me alegra q estés bien...-Sonríe- tene mas cuidado...-Comienza a caminar-

Kaho-lo mira al consternada x su actitud y lo sigue-: te molesta si te invito a tomar algo?

Eriol: no... No me molesta...-La mira-

Kaho: q bien...sabes... vine con mi hermano y sus amigos aquí... y la verdad me aburro bastante con ellos... vos viniste solo?

Eriol: vine con un amigo y su novia...-La mira-

Kaho: ya veo...-bosteza- y ellos quieren tiempo para estar solos-sonríe-

Eriol: la verdad no se...-Se encoge de hombros- de ser así... el no me habría invitado primero... no me habría invitado a quedarme con ellos en su departamento... no crees?

Kaho: si, tenes razón...

Eriol le sonríe amablemente y luego mira al frente...

Kaho: vas a decirme xq estas triste?

Eriol: xq... deje a una persona que quería en mi ciudad...

Kaho: entiendo... y xq no viniste acá con esa persona?

Eriol: esta en la cárcel...

Kaho: ahhh...-examina sus manos nerviosa al no saber que decir, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

Eriol suspira y sigue caminando en silencio.

Kaho: perdoname x hacerte pensar en eso…

Eriol: no te preocupes...-Sonríe-

Kaho: sos una persona muy amable…

Eriol -la mira sin comprender y sonríe-: Gracias...

Kaho-le sonríe y luego se acerca a un puesto de helados donde compra un par, luego se acerca al ojioazul y le da uno-: te gusta la vainilla?

Eriol: Si, seguro...-Toma el helado- gracias...

Kaho: no es nada, es mi forma de agradecerte-come su helado-

Eriol sonríe y la imita. Kaho tarareaba una canción tranquila mientras veía a la gente ir y venir en la playa.

Así pasa una semana y el trío regresa a Tomoeda, pero Kaho también va con ellos, había entablado una buena relación con Eriol y ambos se llevaban excelentemente, Shaoran estaba contento de verlo tan contento y tenía esperanzas de que esa amable muchacha sanara en corazón de su mejor amigo.

El ojiazul conversaba animadamente con Kaho contándole sobre su trabajo y demás cosas...Ella escuchaba interesada, el le había dicho q ella podría trabajar con el como su asistente. Al llegar a la oficina q el planeaba mostrarle se sorprende al ver a alguien sentado en las escalinatas q llevaban a la puerta.

Erio: T-Tomoyo?-Abre los ojos sorprendido de ver allí a la azabachada-

Tomoyo-le sonríe-: hola Eriol...

Eriol: no... No puedo creerlo...-Sonríe casi sin pensarlo-

Tomoyo: me entere de q hoy volvías...por el cartel...-explica refiriéndose al de la oficina- estaba ansiosa por verte...

Eriol le sonríe contento por volver a verla... había sido una muy agradable sorpresa.

Tomoyo: al final no fueron 6 años... se probó que yo era inocente… que mi madre dirigió todo y me obligó a participar… ella… sentía una terrible envidia… de Sakura… y de su familia… de la felicidad… que su prima Nadeshko había conseguido…-se pone de pie-

Kaho miraba a ambos sin comprender demasiado, pero se sentina algo incómodo al no entender lo que pasaba, además había algo en la mirada de Eriol que había cambiado al ver a esa joven.

Eriol: q bueno q fue así...

Tomoyo-asiente y mira a la chica de buen humor-: un nuevo caso?

Eriol: eh... ah... no...-piensa rápidamente que decir- ella es una nueva compañera de trabajo y amiga...-Se rasca la cabeza-

Kaho-lo mira un tanto molesta y decepcionada a la vez-: tu... amiga?

Eriol la mira sin comprender el porque de su expresión triste.

Kaho -suspira-: hasta ayer... decías q era tu novia...

Tomoyo mira a ambos sorprendida. Eriol se cubre la boca al recordar aquella conversación y luego ríe nervioso...

Tomoyo-baja la mirada-: ya veo... 6 años? 10 años?... q tonta...-se friega los ojos- perdoname, no debí venir sin avisar-comienza a caminar hacia su casa, el corazón le pesaba mas que antes, había sido un error ilusionarse con aquellas dulces palabras-

Eriol: Tomoyo...-susurra mirándola alejarse-

Ella no se voltea y al llegar a la esquina sube a su auto. Eriol suspira y luego se rasca la cabeza mirando la puerta de su oficina...

Kaho-suspira y toma el brazo de Eriol-: q pasa?

Eriol: mmh? Nada...-Suspira-

Kaho-sonríe-: vas a mostrarme tu oficina?

Eriol: Eh... si...-Abre la puerta-

Kaho -entra y mira el lugar-: deberías redecorarlo...-le sonríe- si queres puedo ayudarte.

Eriol: no esta bien así...?

Kaho: le falta algo de vida... tal vez un color mas alegre... algunos cuadros y plantas...

Eriol: esta bien...

Kaho: no te preocupes, confía en mi -le da un tierno beso en los labios- mañana comenzare las reformas!

Eriol: Claro...-Sonríe levemente... no entendía por que, pero en ese momento no podía sacarse a la joven amatista de la cabeza. Pero era verdad, había decidido estar con Kaho, los sentimientos por Tomoyo debían quedar atrás-

Kaho: bueno, tengo q llevar las cosas a mi departamento... nos vemos...-se despide y luego sale-

Eriol suspira y se sienta en la silla tras su escritorio y mira por la ventana...

Por la noche suena el teléfono el cual es ignorado esperando a q atendiera la contestadora... La persona del otro lado decide cortar. Eriol suspira y mira el aparato... luego se acomoda en el asiento y cierra los ojos...

Eriol despierta acalambrado, ya q se había dormido sentado… Había varios mensajes en el contestador, todos eran de Kaho diciéndole q no podría ir ese día ya q su madre estaba enferma y debía ir a cuidarla.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas, Tomoyo sale del departamento q acababa de comprar dispuesta a encontrarse con Eriol para hablar x primera vez después de q el había regresado y ella había salido de la cárcel... en realidad no sabia para q había aceptado la tonta idea de Shaoran de citarlos sin q el lo supiera, el estaba creído q se encontraría con el castaño para hablar de un nuevo caso.

El ojiazul, estaba en la confitería q habían dicho esperando... miraba por la ventana en silencio mientras bebía café...

Tomoyo -ingresa en el lugar y luego de recorrerlo con la vista se acerca: puedo sentarme?

Eriol: mh?-La mira y luego asiente- si... esta bien...-sonríe levemente... luego suspira y termina su bebida-

Tomoyo pide un te y luego observa el menú pensando algo con q acompañar la bebida. Eriol miraba por la ventana en silencio... xq tardaba tanto Shaoran?

Tomoyo-finalmente se decide x unos biscochos, luego deja el menú a un lado y lo mira-: el no va a venir

Eriol: mmh?-La mira- ya veo...-Suspira- Así que fue su idea todo esto…

Tomoyo: me pidió q viniera a hablar con vos xq no te ve bien... aunque no se q pueda hacer yo...-vuelve la vista a la ventana- Si ni siquiera tu novia logra animarte…

Eriol: Da igual...-Suspira- fui un tonto al irme... al dejarte sola...-mira la ventana- solo pensaba en eso...

Tomoyo: Ya no hablemos de eso... -hace una pausa- tenes q concentrarte en tu nueva vida... con... con... es chica.

Eriol -la mira sin comprender-: Shaoran te dice q no me ve bien... y no te explica lo q paso...-Suspira- Kaho me engaño... y termine con ella... no me duele el haber terminado... me duele lo q me hizo... q me mintiera...

Tomoyo: si, las mentiras duelen...-toma el licuado que acababan de dejar sobre la mesa para beber un poco.

Eriol -mira la mesa en silencio luego suelta un suspiro-: no se con q derecho digo cosas así... xq... yo te hice algo parecido... yo también soy una basura...-mira la ventana-

Tomoyo: te dije q siguieras con tu vida... esta bien q lo hicieras...-siente como algunas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos pero rápidamente las seca ya q no quería volver a llorar-

Eriol: Pero sabes...-La mira- esto me hizo ver... q en verdad... yo... yo te amo... cuando paso esto con Kaho... no pensaba en ella... sino en vos... en "soy un idiota... deje a Tomoyo sufriendo sola..."... soy una basura... no merezco ni q estemos hablando ahora...

Tomoyo mira su vaso medio vacío en silencio... no podía creer lo q decía... ya se lo había dicho una vez y le había demostrado luego q no era así... q tonta, xq había aceptado la idea de Shaoran?

Eriol-al notar el silencio de la chica decide hablar-: mejor me voy...-Suspira y se pone de pie-

Tomoyo-lo mira-: solo quiero decirte una vez mas q sigas con tu vida... vas a ver q todo va a mejorar... y va a aparecer la persona indicada…pero no sigas tan deprimido... xq sino la gente q te quiere va a preocuparse...

Eriol la mira en silencio un momento... luego se inclina sobre la mesa, besando a la chica.

Tomoyo-le corresponde pero enseguida se separa de el, sabia q sino no podría dejar de pensar en eso luego-: me lastima q juegues conmigo... así q ya no lo hagas por favor...-mira hacia afuera con angustia-

Eriol: No estoy jugando...-Suspira y le muestra una cajita aterciopelada, la cual saca de su bolsillo- pensaba ir a dártelo... después de hablar con Shaoran...-Deja la caja sobre la mesa-

Tomoyo-la mira sin intenciones de abrirla, no quería aceptar ninguna clase de regalo, odiaba que se comportara de un modo tan irresistiblemente amable y tierno-: q es?

Eriol -mira la caja y luego la abre dejando ver un anillo de oro dentro de esta-: yo... quiero q estemos juntos... siempre... yo...-Mira la caja mientras comenzaba a balbucear-

Tomoyo-lo mira sin comprender luego suspira cerrando la cajita-: es lindo pero...no...

Eriol la mira en silencio... luego suspira y guarda la pequeña caja en su bolsillo...

Tomoyo: no quiero volver a sufrir x todo esto Eriol…

Eriol: Tomoyo...-La mira- yo... yo quiero q seas feliz... quiero ser quien te haga feliz... pero si no puedo... supongo q esta bien...-Hace una pausa- perdón por todo lo q hice...

Tomoyo-vuelve la vista al suelo, verlo a los ojos la perturbaba-: cuando te dije q siguieras con tu vida... y vos me dijiste q me esperarías el tiempo q fuese necesario... me puse muy contenta... aunque no lo creí realmente, nadie es capaz de esperar tantos años...-hace una pausa- pero afortunadamente logre salir luego de un mes... y sinceramente creí... q si estarías esperándome... por lo menos durante ese tiempo…

Eriol: si...-Suspira- por eso... entiendo q me odies... yo... nunca deje de pensar en vos... no entiendo como es q pude actuar de ese modo... supongo... q el hecho de sentirme solo, me hizo actuar así...

Tomoyo-asiente-: de todos modos no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada...sabes? tu compromiso conmigo termino desde q te enteraste de la verdad, no tenes xq rendirme cuenta de tus actos...

Eriol: pero a parte de eso, yo te sigo queriendo...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: hay algo... q no sabes...-lo mira-

Eriol: q...-La mira- q es lo q no se?

Tomoyo: te invite a mi casa después de ese "accidente" con el auto... y comenzamos a salir... todo x una estrategia de mi madre... ella pensaba... q si estabas conmigo... ibas a acabar x dejar el caso...-suspira- pero, aunque en un comienzo no sentía nada especial x vos... eso cambio con el tiempo... xq descubrí todas tus cualidades... y lo mucho… que llegue a quererte… en tan poco tiempo… que parecía mágico…

Eriol: entonces me usabas...

Tomoyo: si...

Eriol -permanece en silencio y luego suspira-: Bueno... cuidate...-Toma su abrigo y luego se lo pone... después deja el dinero de lo q ordeno sobre la mesa-

Tomoyo cierra los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas se desparramaban x sus mejillas, no había nada mas q decir, pero sabia q siempre seguiría queriéndolo.

Eriol-La mira-: No llores...-Le seca los ojos-

Tomoyo: perdón...-baja la vista apenada- me duele saber... q nunca vamos a estar juntos…

Eriol: Sabes?... yo sigo queriendo... q estemos juntos...-Le acaricia el rostro-

Tomoyo-lo mira-: a pesar de lo q te dije?

Eriol -asiente-: supongo... q los dos hicimos cosas q estaban mal...-Suspira- te agradezco q me lo hayas contado...-Sonríe levemente-

Tomoyo: creí q beberías saberlo...-hace una pausa- yo también te quiero Eriol...

Eriol: entonces... xq no podemos estar juntos?

Tomoyo: tengo miedo...

Eriol: de q?

Tomoyo: de volver a sufrir x esto... estoy cansada de llorar…

Eriol: Tomoyo... te prometo... no volver a hacerte llorar... no quiero q sufras...

Tomoyo lo mira unos momentos en silencio...y luego lo besa. El ojiazul permanece estático unos segundos... luego le corresponde... Después de q se separan la morocha lo abraza.Eriol le corresponde el abrazo y le acaricia la cabeza...

Tomoyo: gracias...

Eriol: no tenes nada q agradecerme...

Tomoyo: x estar conmigo, x quererme como yo a vos-se separa de el para mirarlo.

Eriol: en ese caso yo también debería darte las gracias...

Tomoyo-le sonríe-: estoy muy contenta

Eriol le sonríe y luego le besa la frente. Ya no habría que buscar una chica con quien olvidar a Tomoyo, ya no habría que seguir llorando por el joven que le prometió quedarse con ella por siempre, porque ahora todo aquello se volvería realidad.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otro fic terminado! Siiiiii! Final feliz… espero les haya gustado, aunque la historia no tubo muchos reviews espero q a los poquitos lectores q la siguieron les haya gustado este final. En estos dias se viene el de Doux Sentiment. Ahora si, respondo por ultima vez los reviews.

Lady Neomi: No! Aquí esta el verdadero final! Gracias por leer el fic! Nos leemos en algún otro lugar de fanfiction!

Basileia Daudojiu: presencia perfecta! Jaaj sii! Review en todos los 7 chaps! Muchas gracias! Sos una lectora genial! Y si, como querías, Erio y Tomoyo fueron felices!

Naguchan: No puede q? Decirle todo a Eriol? Porque su madre la tiene amenazada… y ella tiene medio que le hagan algo malo a el… pobre, realmente esta entre la espada y la pared… jeje espero q te haya gustado la historia y el final.

Jose maria: los porque tal vez no quedaron muy claros… todo tiene un porque, pero puede q no se haya comprendido bien… en fin, espero que a pesar de eso te guste, gracias por leer!

ShAd3s.Darkness: Otra presencia casi perfecta! Una magnifica lectora! Gracias por seguir esta historia y hacernos llegar tus comentarios. Todas tus preguntas obtuvieron su respuesta jejeje… ojalá te agrade el final.

Miko Katsumi: jaja ella se entrego para proteger a Eriol y como había pruebas Sonomi no pudo hacer nada…espero te guste el final del fic.

Megumi-chan: gracias por tu apoyo durante la historia y por leer el fic hasta el final! Me alegra q te guste y espero que también te agrade el final, nos leemos!

Con esto es todo por ahora, como estamos llegando al final de varios fics intentaremos ver de escribir alguno nuevo de SCC… si, es que nos gusta mucho esta serie… en realidad hay uno a medio hacer, pero no se si lo subiremos o no jejeje… estén atentos por las dudas! Gracias por todo gente y nos leemos! Ja ne!


End file.
